Cempestran
by OhFantasyWorld
Summary: Tarina lojaalisuudesta, oikeudenmukaisuudesta ja uusista tilaisuuksista. Joskus turnajaisissa on kyse paljon muustakin kuin taistelusta. M/A


_A/N: Ehkä jonakin päivänä tulen kirjoittamaan ficin joka sijoittuu kausille 3,4 tai 5 (eli Morgana on paha, Merlin on vähän vähemmän iloinen koko ajan, Uther on sairas/kuollut ja niin edelleen) mutta se päivä ei ole tänään! Tästä tuli taas pitempi kuin ensin ajattelin mutta oh well. Keskiönä on luonnollisesti Merlin/Arthur suhdekuviot (myös Gwen/Morgana, jos joku haluaa sen niin nähdä), mutta väkersin pari OC:tä vähän tuomaan tarinaan vähän säpinää. Lukekaa vielä nootit alhaalta kun olette lukeneet. Toivottavasti tykkäätte! :)_

* * *

Camelotissa järjestettiin turnajaiset. Taas.

Merlin ei rehellisesti sanottuna pystynyt ymmärtämään aatelisten rakkautta turnajaisia kohtaan. Uther ainakin järjesti niitä niin tiheään tahtiin että Merlin oli oppinut tuntemaan Arthurin taisteluvarustuksen erittäin läheisesti. Hänen piti jo normaaleina päivinä puhdistaa ja kiillottaa prinssin haarniskaa ja miekkaa yhtä mittaa päivittäisten harjoitusten takia. Joskus muutkin ritarit toivat varusteitaan Merlinin huollettavaksi koska "muilla palvelijoilla on liian kiire". Kun siihen työtaakkaan lisättiin myös turnajaisvarusteisiin liittyvät hommat, Merlin hädin tuskin pystyi irrottamaan otettaan kiillotus- ja teroitusvälineistä.

Mutta sellainen arkinen raataminen ei ollut hänen ainoa murheensa, ei todellakaan. Joka ikisessä turnajaisissa nimittäin oli aina takuuvarmasti joku ulkomaista tullut kostonhimoinen, väkivaltainen hullu, joka ei olisi valmis pelaamaan reilua peliä. Aina oli joku, joka toivoi näkevänsä Arthur Pendragonin kuolleena ja Uther Pendragonin murtuneena poikansa kuolemasta. Joku, joka oli kenties joutunut kokemaan saman kuninkaan itsensä kädestä.

Tämä "joku" oli tietenkin aina velho tai noita. Ja kuka oli se joka suojeli Arthuria velhoilta ja noidilta? Kyllä vain, se oli Merlin.

Joten ei ollut mikään ihme, että kun Uther julisti jälleen uusien turnajaisten suunnittelun alkavaksi, Merlin voihkaisi vähän liian kuuluvasti ja kaikki huoneessa paikalla olevat, mukaan lukien prinssi ja kuningas, kääntyivät katsomaan häntä paheksuen. Kun Merlin yritti piiloutua parhaansa mukaan pylvään taa, Gaius selitti tottuneesti että Merlin oli unohtanut ottaa lääkeyrttinsä sinä aamuna.

"Miten sinä voit vihata turnajaisia noin paljon?" Arthur kysyi myöhemmin, kun he olivat kahdestaan hänen huoneessaan. Merlin seisoi sermin toisella puolella ja noukki lattialle tippuvia vaatteita, joita Arthur heitteli huoletomasti sermin yli. "Minä luulin, että tapahtumien järjestäminen on palvelijoistakin ihan mukavaa. Vaihtelua arkeen ja sen sellaista."

"Mm, 'palvelijoista', kyllä," Merlin myönsi. Suurin osa palvelusväestä odotti turnajaisia innoissaan. "Mutta minusta ei. Oletteko ikinä huviksenne laskeneet, kuinka monta osaa haarniskaanne kuuluu? En edes ymmärrä, miksi sen pitää olla niin pirun kiiltävä, sehän peittyy likaan kahden ensimmäisen minuutin aikana."

"Koska, _Mer_-lin, minä olen prinssi, niin suurena yllätyksenä kuin se sinulle saattaakin tulla, ja minä en voi astella areenalle kulahtaneen näköisenä," Arthur selitti tullessaan pois sermin takaa, paidatta ja jalassaan yöhousunsa.

"En kuitenkaan ymmärrä, mikä hinku kuninkaalla on pistää turnajaiset pystyyn niin kovin usein," Merlin sanoi suuren pyykkikasan takaa, joka oli materialisoitunut hänen käsiinsä. "Onko se oikeasti niin tärkeää selvittää, kuka on oikeasti paras pitämään miekkaa kädessä tai pysymään hevosen selässä?"

"Jos en tietäsi paremmin, luulisin, että sinä olet tyttö," Arthur tokaisi.

'Ehkä olenkin, halutako tarkistaa?' Merlin oli aikeissa sanoa, mutta sulkikin suunsa tiukasti, koska se oli todella tyhmä idea. Sen sijaan, hän heitti likaiset vaatteet oven viereen (hän keräisi ne siitä mukaansa myöhemmin) ja huokaisi.

"Se on tärkeää, idiootti," prinssi jatkoi, "koska sillä tavalla teemme selväksi rauhanomaisin keinoin muille kuningaskunnille, eli potentiaalisille vihollisille, että missä kuningaskunnassa onkaan se parhaista parhain taistelija."

"Eli te," Merlin sanoi väsyneesti.

"Eli minä. Hyvä, alat oppia."

"Mutta mainitkaapa yksikin kerta, kun turnajaiset on järjestetty ja kaikki on sujunut kuin rasvattu? Yksikin kerta, ettei kukaan ole yrittänyt huijata ja tappaa teitä? Koska minä en muista sellaista kertaa lainkaan!"

Arthur pyöritti silmiään, ihan kuin _Merlin_ olisi tässä se, joka oli _hänelle_ vaivaksi. "Mutta tässä minä vain olen, elävänä ja kokonaisena, enkö? Älä huoli, kaikki sujuu hyvin, niin kuin aina."

Tämä oli yksi niistä hetkistä kun Merlin toivoi hartaasti, että hän voisi tuoda esille sen pikkuseikan että_ hän_ oli se syy, miksi Arthur tosiaan oli elossa sillä hetkellä. Hän puri kieltään.

"Mutta todella koskettavaa, että välität minun hyvinvoinnistani noin syvästi," Arthur pilkkasi häntä. Hän virnisti ärsyttävään tapaansa ja Merlinin ilme oli kärsivä. "Olen otettu."

"Oi, olkaa hiljaa!" Merlin murahti. Hän poimi sängyltä tyynyn ja löi sillä Arthuria naamaan innottomasti. "Omasta hyvinvoinnistani minä tässä olen huolissani."

"Myönnä pois," prinssi sanoi laiskasti haukotellen. "Sinun herkkä sydämesi särkyisi jos minulle tapahtuisi jotakin pahaa."

Merlin ei sanonut mitään, koska mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa? Hän valehtelisi jos hän väittäisi, ettei häntä liikuttanut Arthurin hyvinvointi ollenkaan. Se liikutti häntä nimittäin hyvin paljon, eikä kyse ollut suinkaan vain lohikäärmeen kohtalopuheista ja ennustuksista. Merlin oli nimittäin jostain kumman syystä kiintynyt kruununprinssiin ajan kuluessa. Hän ei kyllä yhtään tiennyt miksi, sillä Arthur käyttäytyi suurimman osan ajasta kuin hemmoteltu penska. Niin kuin juuri silläkin hetkellä.

"Ai niin ja ennen kuin menet nukkumaan, sinun pitää teroittaa minun miekkani. Minulla on heti aamulla harjoitukset," Arthur sanoi kun hän kömpi hienojen petivaatteidensa alle. "Äläkä myöhästy aamulla!"

Merlin työnsi kielensä ulos, mutta valitettavasti jo puolinukuksissa oleva prinssi ei sitä nähnyt. Merlin varmisti pitävänsä mahdollisimman paljon meteliä kun hän poimi miekan ja likaiset vaatteet mukaansa ja poistui Arthurin huoneesta, pamauttaen oven kiinni perässään.

* * *

"Sinä näytät kamalalta," Gwen sanoi hänelle seuraavana aamuna keittiössä.

"Kiitos," Merlin murahti. Hän tiesi kyllä näyttävänsä järkyttävältä, mutta hän oli jotenkin jaksanut toivoa, ettei kukaan muu huomaisi sitä.

Yleensä Gwen olisi yrittänyt olla pahoillaan suorasanaisuudestaan, mutta tällä kertaa edes hän ei viitsinyt. "Nukuitko sinä viime yönä ollenkaan?" hän kysyi.

"En. Ensin piti teroittaa miekka. Sitten paikalle tuli joku palvelija-raukka, jolla oli syli täynnä kiillotettavia varusteita, enkä minä voinut vain lähteä asevarastosta ja jättää häntä hoitamaan niitä yksin. Sitten kun vihdoin pääsin kotiin, Gaius ei edes katsonut minuun päin, koska hänellä oli potilas, joka tarvitsi nopeaa hoitoa. Enkä minä voinut mennä vain nukkumaan viereiseen huoneeseen, se olisi ollut vähintään tylyä. Joten, autoin Gaiusta ja sitten olikin jo aamunkoitto," Merlin selitti ja hieroi raskaantuntuisia silmiään. "Pystyn hädintuskin kävelemään suoraan."

"Voi sinua," Gwen sanoi vilpittömän empaattisesti. "Kai Arthur voisi vähentää sinun työtaakkaasi tänään, jos vain kerrot hänelle..."

Merlin otti tarjottimen vastaan kokilta ja naurahti ilottomasti. "Tuskinpa. Sitä paitsi, hän on niin innoissaan niistä pahuksen turnajaisista, ettei hän varmaan edes huomaa minun leuassa asti roikkuvia silmäpussejani."

Gwenin ilme kirkastui. "Oi, niin, turnajaiset! Morgana on myös innoissaan niistä. Saisinko tähän vielä mansikoita, kiitos," hän lisäsi kokille, joka näytti hapanta naamaa, mutta haki kuitenkin korillisen mansikoita Gwenin eteen.

"On vai?" Merlin kysyi epäuskoisena. "Minä olisin kuvitellut, että Morgana väheksyy sellaisia." Ei sillä, että lady Morgana ei pitäisi taistelutaitoja tärkeänä, sillä jokainen ymmärsi sen, että kuningaskunnan kohtalo riippui hyvin paljon siitä, osattiinko siellä taistella ja sotia. Mutta kenellekään ei ollut jäänyt epäselväksi, että lady pyöritti silmiään pullisteleville miehille ja heitä sokeasti ihaileville naisille._ "Ihan kuin miekan kanssa heiluminen määrittäisi hyvän miehen,"_ Merlin oli kerran kuullut hänen sanovan halveksivaan sävyyn.

"Niin hän yleensä väheksyykin, mutta etkö kuunnellut kunnolla kun kuningas kertoi asiasta?" kun Merlin pudisti päätään, Gwen huokaisi samaan tapaan kuin äiti, jolla oli kuriton pikkupoika hoidettavanaan.

"Tällä kertaa myös naiset voivat osallistua. Tietenkin vain _aateliset_ naiset, mutta kuitenkin."

Miten Merliniltä oli mennyt tämä kokonaan ohi? Ai niin, hänen aivonsa olivat jähmettyneet kun hän oli kuullut sanan "turnajaiset" eikä hän ollut oikeastaan kuullut sen jälkeen mitään.

"Miten ihmeessä Uther antaa naisten liittyä mukaan? Hänhän on aina sitä mieltä, että naisten kuuluu vain istua nätisti paikoillaan ja katsoa sivusta kun miehet tekevät kaiken vähänkin raskaan työn?" hän kysyi. He lähtivät kävelemään aamiaistarjottimet käsissään kohti isäntänsä ja emäntänsä makuuhuoneita.

"En ole varma, mutta luulisin, että lady Morganalla on tässä jotain tekemistä," Gwen sanoi, kuulostaen ylpeältä emäntänsä ja ystävänsä puolesta. "Mutta hän on joka tapauksessa hyvin tohkeissaan."

"Aikooko hän osallistua?" Merlin kysyi kauhuissaan. Sen lisäksi että kuninkaan poika menisi kentälle väistelemään teräviä ja raskaita aseita niin nyt hänen holhokkinsa menisi sinne myös? Merlin ei todellakaan tulisi selviämään tästä.

"Totta kai! Tiedätkö, jos Morgana vain saisi mahdollisuuden, hän olisi jopa parempi miekan kanssa kuin Arthur. He harjoittelivat nuorempana yhdessä, niin kauan kunnes kuningas päätti, että Morganan pitää alkaa käyttäytyä 'kuten naisten kuuluu'. Mutta luonnollisesti Morgana on harjoitellut salaa. Uskoisin, että hän on yksi parhaista taistelijoista Camelotissa," Gwen selitti autuaan tietämättömänä Merlinin surkeudesta. "Mutta ei hän tietenkään Arthuria vastaan taistele, naisilla ja miehillä on omat ryhmänsä."

"Luuletko, että naisia osallistuu paljon? Minusta on jotenkin vaikea uskoa, että taistelutaitoisia naisia on kovin paljon."

Gwen katsoi häntä tuomitsevasti. "Merlin, sinä unohdat nyt, että monet korkea-arvoiset miehet pitävät taistelutaitojen opettelua tyttärilleen tärkeämpänä kuin sitä että heillä on kalleimmat puvut ja taidokkaimmat kampaukset. Ja monet osallistujista ovat todennköisesti Caerleonista. Siellä ihmisiä opetetaan pitämään puolensa, sukupuolesta riippumatta." hän kuulosti vähän haikealta sanoessaan tämän, todennäköisesti siksi että hän oli sepän tyttärenä itse päässyt ihailemaan hienoja miekkoja ja muita varusteita läheltä, mutta ei ollut koskaan päässyt kunnolla kokeilemaan niitä. Camelot ei ollut paikka naisille, jotka halusivat tehdä "miesten hommia". (Se ei myöskään ollut paikka velhoille, joten Merlinillä tuskin oli oikeutta sanoa poikkinaista sanaa tähän, vaikka hän olisi halunnutkin.)

"No se tarkoittaa sitten sitä, että sinullakin tulee olemaan aika lailla töitä lähitulevaisuudessa, jos joudut Morganan aseidenhuoltajaksi ja -kantajaksi," Merlin tokaisi ja tunsi olonsa vähän paremmaksi, kun hän tiesi saavansa jakaa tuskansa ystävänsä kanssa.

"Mielellänihän minä," Gwen sanoi lojaaliin tapaansa. "Nähdään myöhemmin!"

Heidän piti jatkaa vastakkaisiin suuntiin päästäkseen määränpäähänsä. Gwen jatkoi vasemmalle, Merlin oikealle.

"Nähdään!" Merlin huikkasi. Hän juoksi loppumatkan, väistellen vastaan tulevia ihmisiä. Hän ei ollut tietääkseen vielä myöhässä, mutta mikäli hän ei ollut paikalla silloin kun Arthur avasi silmänsä, (niin kuin kävi aina) hän saisi haukut. Eik' hän voinut tietää, kuinka aikaisin tai myöhään Arthur tänään päättäisi herätä.

Hänen suureksi helpotuksekseen Arthur oli vielä syvässä unessa kun hän saapui prinssin huoneeseen. Ehkä hän oli jo vähän kehittynyt tässä hommassa. Hän sulki oven takanaan hiljaa ja asetti tarjottimen varovasti pöydälle. Hän aikoi mennä avaamaan verhot ja kenties huutaa hyvät huomenet ärsyttävän kovaa, mutta hän pysähtyikin kesken matkan.

Koska Arthur makasi kuninkaallisen koreassa sängyssään selällään, näyttäen kertakaikkisen enkelimäiseltä.

Se ei ollut mikään salaisuus, että Arthur oli kaikkien mielestä hyvännäköinen mies. Hän tiesi sen itsekin oikein hyvin. Se ei ollut yllätys. Mutta yleensä Arthur oli korean komea maskuliinise piireteineen ja lihaksineen. Yleensä hänen vaalea tukkansa ei näyttänyt niin kultaiselta auringon valossa, jota tulvi hiukan verhojen raosta Yleensä hänen silmäripsensä eivät näyttäneet niin pitkiltä hänen poskiaan vasten. Yleensä hän ei näyttänyt niin rauhalliselta ja niin... ihmiseltä.

Tietenkin, Merlin jos kuka tiesi ettei Arthur ollut niin yli-inhimillisen ihmeellinen kuin hän ja koko muu kuningaskunta kuvitteli hänen olevan. Mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän oli ihmeellisen _ihmeetön_, jos siinä oli jotakin järkeä.

Tämä seesteisyys kuitenkin särkyi kun Arthur varoittamatta käänsi päätään ja avasi väsyneet, siniset silmänsä. Ne tarkentuivat heti Merliniin, joka seisoi yhä typerästi keskellä lattiaa.

"Mm-Merlin," Arthur mumisi unisesti ja hieroi silmiään. "Mitä sinä siinä seistä möllötät?"

"Um," Merlin sanoi, yrittäen keksiä jotakin järkevää.

"Tiedän, että olen varsin komea ilmestys, jopa nukkuessani, mutta tuollainen on aika häiritsevää käytöstä." Arthur nousi istumaan ja virnisti omahyväisesti.

"Älkää olko tyhmä," Merlin sanoi nopeasti, yrittäen olla punastumatta. "Te... mumisitte unissanne ja minä yritin kuulla, mitä te sanotte," hän valehteli.

Hän oli näkevinään Arthurin jähmettyvän hetkeksi, mutta se saattoi olla vain hänen mielikuvitustaan. "Jaa? No, mitä minä sitten sanoin?" prinssi kysyi, venytellen kummallisen huolellisesti.

"En saanut selvää," Merlin sanoi ja päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Aamiainen on pöydällä."

Hän meni avaamaan verhoja, kun Arthur laahusti pöydän ääreen. "Kerrankin ajoissa..." hän kuuli prinssin mutisevan ja hymyili itsekseen.

"Juttelin Gwenin kanssa," Merlin sanoi ja istui Arthuria vastapäätä. Prinssi näytti hiukan ärsyyntyneeltä, mutta tarjosi Merlinille kuitenkin palan leipää. "Ja hän sanoi, että naisetkin osallistuvat näihin turnajaisiin."

Arthur oli laittamassa suuhunsa omenaa, mutta laskikin sen alas, jotta hän saattoi naurahtaa. "Idiootti, isähän juuri eilen sen julisti kaikille. Sinä olit paikalla ja voihkaisit kovaan ääneen ja Gaiuksen piti pelastaa sinut, taas. Muistuuko mieleen?"

Merlin mulkaisi häntä. "Kyllä minä sen muistan, mutta jotenkin se pieni yksityiskohta jäi minulta kuulematta."

"Yllättävää. Mitä siitä?"

"Miksi Uther päätti tehdä näin? Eihän hän koskaan anna naisten taistella."

"Mies voi muuttua."

"Arthur."

"Mitä?"

"Morgana?"

"Okei, se oli Morgana," Arthur myönsi. "Hän on jankuttanut ja jankuttanut asiasta jo vuosia. Hänellä on kuulemma naispuolisia ystäviä täällä ja muissa kuningaskunnissa, jotka olisivat halukkaita taistelemaan myös. Ja mitä isä sitten voi, ei hän voi kieltää tällaista mahdollisuutta monien korkea-arvoisten ihmisten tyttäriltä."

Vau, Morgana oli todellakin saanut Utherin kiedottua pikkusormensa ympärille, Merlin ajatteli.

"Mitä te siitä ajattelette?" hän kysyi uteliaana.

Arthur kohautti olkiaan. "En mitään, ei minun pidä taistella naisia vastaan."

"Niinpä, teidän egonne kärsisi jos häviäisitte naiselle," Merlin naurahti.

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut!"

"Niin, ei siinä ole mitään pahaa, itsehän te sen silloin joskus sanoitte: voima ei ratkaise vaan taktiikka."

"Ja minulla on niitä molempia, joten lakkaa väittämästä, että minä tulen häviämään yhtään kenellekään," Arthur sanoi siihen äänensävyyn, että pinnansa oli katkeamaisillaan. Oli huvittavaa, miten nopeasti hän suuttui, jos joku uskalsikin mainita jotain siihen suuntaankaan, että hän olisi huono jossakin.

"Kumpi meistä olikaan se herkkätunteinen," Merlin mutisi. Joko Arthur ei kuullut tai hän päätti jättää kuulematta, Merlin ei tiennyt.

"Väkeä alkaa saapua tänne seuraavien kolmen päivän aikana," prinssi sanoi. Hän haukkasi ison palan omenastaan.

"Anna kun arvaan: te epäitsekkäästi lahjoitatte heille minun palveluani?" Merlin sanoi. Hän oikeastaan toivoi, että hänet siirrettäisiin väliaikaisesti palvelemaan muita osallistujia. Ehkä hän voisi sillä tavalla löytää mahdollisen uhkan jo ennen turnajaisten varsinaista alkua.

Mutta tietenkin juuri sillä kertaa, näin ei käynyt. "En suinkaan," Arthur sanoi. "Päinvastoin, minä tulen henkilökohtaisesti tarvitsemaan sinun apuasi melkein kellon ympäri. Muilla osallistujilla on omat palvelijansa mukanaan, eivät he tarvitse sinua kaatuilemaan omiin jalkoihisi ja turmelemaan heidän aseitaan."

"Mutta te tarvitsette?" Merlin kysyi.

"No jos viitsisit edes yrittää esittää kunnollista palvelijaa niin se olisi aika hyvä meille molemmille," Arthur sanoi ja kulautti pikarillisen vettä alas kurkustaan. Sitten hän nousi innokkaasti ylös ja suunnisti kohti pukeutumissermiä, pörröttäen yllättäen Merlinin hiuksia ohimennessään.

Hän todella taisi olla innoissaan.

* * *

Aina vähän ennen turnajaisten alkua järjestettiin suuret pidot, joissa kaikki osallistuvat ja heidän tukijoukkonsa ja palvelijansa saivat syödäkseen ja juodakseen kunnolla. Niiden tarkoitus oli maittavan ruuan syömisen lisäksi vieraisiin ihmisiin tutustuminen. Arthur informoi Merlinille, että jutustelun taustalle oli se, että ottelijat saattoivat vähän taktikoida ja löytää toisistaan vahvuuksia ja ennen kaikkea heikkouksia. Jos nämä mainitut ottelijat eivät siis olleet liian päissään.

Ihmisiä oli valunut Camelotin linnan porteille tasaista tahtia edellisten päivien aikana. Kuninkaan ja prinssin oli pitänyt vastaanottaa heistä jokaikinen asianmukaisesti, mikä tietenkin tarkoitti sitä, että Merlinin piti pestä ja parsia vaatteita, kiillottaa saappaita, auttaa Arthuria valitsemaan sopivia yhdistelmiä ja kaikin tavoin yrittää puunata prinssi edustuskuntoon. Ensin hän oli ajatellut sellaisen olevan täysin turha ja hölmö homma, mutta hän oikeastaan jotenkin nautti siitä, kun hän sai puettua Camelotin kruununprinssin sopiviin vaatteisiin ja sai kammata vaalean tukan juuri siihen suuntaan, miten hän parhaiten näki.

Pitoihin hän oli ehdottanut Arthurille tummansinistä tunikaa (joka sopi hänen silmiinsä), mustia housuja ja Arthurin vähiten käytettyjä, tummia saappaita. Hän oli istuttanut Arthurin tuolille ja käyttänyt hyvän tovin tämän hiuksien sutimiseen (kunnes Arthur oli saanut tarpeekseen ja nypännyt kamman pois Merlinin kädestä). Loppusilaukseksi hän oli asettanut prinssin virallisen kruunun hänen päähänsä. Sitten hän oli astunut taaksepäin ja ihaillut kättensä työtä.

"Oikein hyvä," Arthur oli sanonut, eikä se ollut vain hänen tyypillistä itsekehuaan: hän oli kehunut _Merliniä_ ja aika epätyypillisen suorasanaisesti kehuikin. Hän laittoi vielä seremoniallisen miekkansa vyölleen ja sitten he olivat kävelleet, Merlin Arthurin perässä, juhliin.

Sali oli tupaten täynnä ihmisiä ja pöydät notkuivat ruoista: linnan keittiö oli pannut parastaan. Heti ensimmäiseksi pisti silmään naisten lukumäärä, sillä heitä oli ainakin puolet koko väestä. Merlinillä ei mennyt kauaa kun hän huomasi lady Morganan, istumassa tavallisella paikallaan Utherin vasemmalla puolella, mutta hän oli kääntynyt pois päin pöydästä ja jutteli innostuneen näköisesti toisten naisten kanssa. He olivat kai niitä kaukaisia ystäviä, joista Gwen oli puhunut.

Arthur asettui tietenkin istumaan isänsä oikealle puolelle ja Merlin jäi hänen taakseen. Kaikkien Morganan ympärillä pyörivien tyttöjen seasta Merlin löysi hetken etsimisen jälkeen tutun tumman palvelustytön. Gwen näytti todella helpottuneelta, kun hän huomasi Merlinin ja riensi tämän viereen.

"He ovat niin innostuneita, että he melkein imevät energiat toisista ihmisistä itseensä," Gwen selitti, mutta hän hymyili silti leveästi. "En ole tottunut sellaiseen."

Pian itse kuningaskin saapui paikalle ja kaikki menivät arvoisilleen paikoilleen. Kun salin näki rauhoittuneempana, huomasi, että jalosukuisia naisia oli todella paikalla ihan yhtä paljon kuin miehiäkin. Merlinin oli vähän vaikeaa uskoa, että kauniissa mekoissa hillitysti istuvat leidit voisivat muuttua ritareiden veroisiksi taistelijoiksi, mutta hän oli kyllä elämänsä aikana oppinut, ettei naisia pitänyt aliarvioida.

Muutama miespuolinen osallistuja ei ollut tätä selvästikään oppinut: jotkut heistä supisivat ei-niin-huomaamattomasti toisilleen ja naureskelivat naisten suuntaan. Kukaan naisista ei ollut huomaavinaankaan, mutta Morganan huulet kaventuivat pahaenteisesti.

Uther sen sijaan oli kuin tilanteessa ei olisi ollut mitään poikkeavaa. Hän piti tervetuliaispuheen, kaikki (aateliset) kohottivat maljan ja sitten alettiin syödä.

Ja juoda. Jopa palvelijat saivat omat pikarinsa ja he hakivat omasta sivupöydästään (vähän vähemmän hienoa) olutta. Gwen nyrpisti nenäänsä koko jutulle eikä Merlinkään uskaltanut juoda paljon, koska hän humaltui naurettavan helposti ja hän ei välttämättä halunnut nolata itseään kaikkien niiden ihmisten nähden. Sen lisäksi hänen hommansa oli katsoa Arthurin perään, sillä hän oli varma, että prinssi ei aikonut jättää omia pikarillisiaan yhteen tai kahteen.

Pidot olivat myös oiva tilaisuus yrittää löytää joukosta se, joka halusi Arthurin päätä vadilla sillä kertaa.

"Merlin, sinä olet vain seissyt siinä ja tuijotellut ympärillesi. Jopa haarniskapatsailla on hauskempaa kuin sinulla," Gwen tuli kertomaan hänelle. Hän oli itse hengästynyt ja hänen poskensa punoittivat.

"Missä itse olet ollut?" Merlin kysyi.

"Morgana veti minut tanssimaan. Mitä sinä oikein tuijotat noin tarkasti?"

Merlin huokaisi ja ajatteli, että hän voisi yhtä hyvin kertoa. "Yritän löytää sen, joka haluaa tappaa Arthurin."

Hymy katosi Gwenin kasvoilta. "Mitä? Tiedätkö sinä, että täällä on joku sellainen?" hän kysyi hädissään.

"No ei minulla ole mitään todisteita... vielä. Mutta kyllä aina on joku tällaisissa tilaisuuksissa, jolla on muutakin mielessä kuin rehti mittelö ja - ai!"

Gwen oli läpsäissyt häntä käsivarteen. "Sinä säikäytit minut! Eli Arthurin tai kenenkään muunkaan henki ei siis ole välittömässä vaarassa?"

"Gwen, muistatko sinä ainuttakaan tapahtumaa, jossa Arthurin henki _ei_ olisi ollut välittömässä vaarassa? Minä en nimittäin muista ja tällä kertaa olen valmistautunut."

"Valmistautunut?" Gwen henkäisi epäuskoisesti. "Merlin, tiedän, että sinä olet... _kiintynyt_ Arthuriin ja koet, että hän on jotenkin sinun vastuullasi, mutta-"

"En minä ole kiintynyt Arthuriin," Merlin sanoi heti ja tiesi itsekin vastauksensa tulleen liian nopeasti.

"Oletpas, älä viitsi. Yritän vain sanoa, että Arthurin turvallisuus ei ole sinun harteillasi. Koko linna on täynnä vartijoita ja ritareita ja heidän kaikkien homma on pitää kuningas ja prinssi turvassa ja hengissä."

Voi Gwen, kunpa tietäisit. Merlin muutti näkökulmaa.

"Mutta entäs Morgana?"

Gwen kurtisti kulmiaan. "Mitä hänestä?"

"Jos täällä on joku, joka vannoo ikuista kostoa Utherille, Morgana on ihan yhtä hyvä kohde kuin Arthurkin, varsinkin nyt kun hän on mukana otteluissa. Etkö sinä haluaisi varmistaa emäntäsi turvallisuuden, vaikka se ei olekaan sinun virallinen tehtäväsi?" hän kysyi ja katsoi Gweniä tiukasti silmiin.

"Minä... no, tietenkin haluaisin, hän on minun ystäväni myös. Mutta minä olen vain... minä," palvelustyttö sanoi hiljaa.

Merlin tuijotti häntä, osaamatta sanoa sanaakaan. Ennen kuin hän pystyi kuitenkaan edes ajattelemaan mitään vastausta, joku törmäsi häneen.

"Voi anteeksi!" huudahti vieras, nuori nainen, joka oli vaatetuksestaan päätellen palvelija. "Olen tainnut juoda hiukan liikaa olutta, olen todella pahoillani."

"Ei se mitään, näitä sattuu muillekin," Merlin sanoi rauhoittavasti ja hymyili tytölle. Hän muistutti hiukan Morganaa kalpeine ihoineen ja korpinmustine hiuksineen, mutta hän oli paljon ujompi ja hiirulaismaisempi kuin ylväs ja itsevarma lady.

"Olen muuten Merlin ja tässä on Gwen," Merlin esitteli. "Me olemme Camelotin omaa väkeä. Entäs sinä?"

"Nimeni on Lynnet," palvelustyttö sanoi. "Ja tulen Gawantista. Olen lady Odelian palvelija."

"Lady Odelia on siis yksi osallistujista? Missä hän on?" Gwen kysyi ja alkoi kuikuilla väkijoukkoa.

"Hänet ja hänen veljensä, lordi Nevanin, on helppo tunnistaa. Heillä on nimittäin molemmilla punaiset hiukset. Lordi Nevan osallistuu myös, miesten ryhmässä," Lynnet sanoi. Hän puhui erittäin hiljaa ja epävarmasti, joten Gwenin ja Merlinin piti nojautua hyvin lähelle kuullakseen hänen puhettaan.

Merlin on heistä pisin, joten hän pyöri hetken paikallaan ja löysikin väen joukosta punaisen pään, joka kuului naiselle. Hänen täytyi siis olla lady Odelia. Hän oli hoikka, mutta sen näköinen, että hän oli harjoitellut miekkailua koko elämänsä ajan. Edes pitkähihainen mekko ei pystynyt peittämään hänen lihaksiaan. Pitkä, punainen tukka oli kauniilla letillä hänen selässään. Lady Odelia ei osallistunut riehakkaaseen tanssiin, vaan hän istui pöydässä, pikari kädessään ja katsoi vakavana ympärilleen.

"Minä näen ladyn," Merlin sanoi Lynnetille. "Onko hänellä kaikki ihan hyvin? Hän vaikuttaa vähän, öh... etäiseltä."

"Häntä vain jännittää," Lynnet sanoi nopeasti. "Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta hänelle kun hän osallistuu turnajaisiin. Häneltä odotetaan paljon. Tai lähinnä hän odottaa itseltään paljon."

"Voi, toivottavasti hän ei nyt hermoile liikaa," Gwen sanoi.

Merlin kurkotteli taas, yrittäen etsiä lordi Nevaninia. Pian hän näkikin punapäisen miehen, seisomassa seinän vieressä, yllättävän kaukana siskostaan. Nevan näytti vähän iloisemmalta: hän taputti ja hymyili, mutta ei itse osallistunut tanssiin ja lauluun.

Nevan oli melko lyhyt ja laiha mies. Hän oli josta syystä pukeutunut vähän liian isoihin vaatteisiin. Ehkä hän ei ollut yhtä lihaksikas kuin muut ja häpesi sitä, Merlin pohti. Vaikka lihaksikkuudella oli loppujen lopuksi hyvin vähän merkitystä taistelussa, moni mies näytti silti pitävän niitä jonkinlaisena paremmuuden mittarina.

"Tämä on myös lordin ensimmäinen kerta. Hän on niin nuori," Lynnet sanoi. Sitten hän näytti tajuavan jotakin ja hätkähti. "Mutta hetkinen, te ette kertoneet kenen palvelijoita te olette?"

Ai niin, Arthur. Prinssiä ei ollut vaikea löytää: hän nuokkui pöydän ääressä, omalla paikallaan. Merlin oli juuri vähän aikaa sitten nähnyt hänet tanssimassa hölmön näköisesti lattialla, mutta ilmeisesti raja oli tullut vastaan.

"Minun pitää mennä. Öitä Gwen, nähdään Lynnet!" hän huikkasi ja jätti naiset taakseen. Hänen piti palata töihin ja juuri sillä hetkellä hänen hommansa oli saada Arthur pois julkiselta alueelta ennen kuin hän nolaisi itsensä.

"Arthur," hän sanoi ja ravisteli prinssiä, joka näytti siltä, että hän nukahtaisi hetkellä minä hyvänsä. "Pitäisiköhän meidän mennä?"

"Minä en ole edes humalassa," Arthur väitti sammaloisesti ja Merlin pyöritti silmiään.

"Ette tietenkään," hän sanoi. "No, niin. Nouskaamme ylös, okei?"

Se vaati ponnisteluja, mutta Merlin sai kuin saikin Arthurin liikkeelle. Prinssi nojasi hänen olkapäähänsä kun he etenivät hitaasti ihmispaljouden seassa kohti ovea. Merlin pohti, pitäisikö hänen kertoa Utherille, että Arthur vetäytyy nukkumaan, mutta kuningas oli juttelemassa jonkun miehen kanssa. He roikkuivat toistensa olkapäillä ja nauroivat sydämensä pohjasta. Tuskin Uther edes huomaisi.

Kun he pääsivät käytävään, Merlin kuuli korkokenkien kopinan takanaan.

"Anna kun autan," sanoi lady Morgana ja laittoi Arthurin toisen käden hänen harteilleen.

"Ei teidän tarvitse," Merlin aloitti, mutta Morgana vaiensi hänet.

"Mitä nopeammin saamme hänet huoneeseensa, sitä vähemmän hän nolaa itsensä. Vaikka se taitaa olla jo vähän myöhäistä."

He auttoivat sekavan prinssin ylös portaita ja pitkin pitkiä käytäviä. Arthurista ei ollut juttuseuraksi, joten Merlin rikkoi hiljaisuuden puhumalla Morganalle.

"Nautitteko julista?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä nautin, suunnattomasti," Morgana sanoi vilpittömästi. "Täällä on harvoin noin vapaamielinen ja rento tunnelma. Olen niin kyllästynyt pönöttäviin, tärkeileviin juhliin. Entäs sinä? Taisin nähdä sinut naisseurassa." Morgana hymyili hänelle ovelasti.

"Um, niin. Juttelin Gwenin ja erään palvelustytön kanssa," Merlin sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman tyyneltä, vaikka Morganan äänensävy oli erittäin vihjaileva.

"Urrmmh," Arthur sanoi yhtäkkiä.

"Sinä kadut tätä huomenna," Morgana kertoi hänelle. "En ymmärrä, miksi on aina pakko juoda itsensä tällaiseen kuntoon. Se on kai joku miesten juttu," hän sanoi sitten Merlinille ja Merlin harkitsi loukkaantuvansa siitä, että Morgana ei tuntunut laskevan häntä mieheksi, mutta antoi asian olla.

Moni nainenkin oli ollut pidoissa aikomoisessa hiprakassa, mutta Merlin vaikeni siitä myös. Lady Morganalle oli kummallisen vaikeaa sanoa vastaan.

"Tai sitten naiset suhtautuvat tähän vähän vakavammin. Tämä on monille meistä ensimmäinen tilaisuus päästä näyttämään julkisesti taitojaan taisteluareenalla. Ei ole varaa heikentää itseään alkoholilla," Morgana jatkoi. "Moni on niin hermostunut, ettei voinut edes osallistua kunnolla hauskanpitoon."

Merlinin mieleen tuli punapäisen sisarukset. "Kuuluuko lady Odelia teidän ystäviinne?" hän kysyi.

Morgana mietti hetken ja pudisti sitten päätään. "Ei, nimi ei ole ollenkaan tuttu. Kuka hän on?"

"Hän ja hänen veljensä ovat tulleet Gawantista ja osallistuvat ensimmäisiin turnajaisiinsa täällä. He molemmat vaikuttivat hermostuneilta," Merlin kertoi. "Juttelin Odelian palvelijan kanssa."

"Voi Merlin," Morgana huokaisi ja asetteli Arthurin käsivarren paremmin hänen olkapäilleen. "aiotko sinä ottaa selvää jokaisen osallistujan taustoista?"

"Mitä?" Merlin kysyi hämillään.

"Minä tiedän, että sinä välität tästä idiootista enemmän kuin hän todellakaan ansaitsisi," lady sanoi ja nytkäytti päätään kohti Arthuria. "ja se ei ole mikää salaisuus, että hän on usein jonkinlaisessa vaarassa. Mutta Merlin, älä ota sitä kontollesi. Sinun lojaalisuutesi on ihailtavaa, mutta sinä et voi ottaa vastuuta Arthurin turvallisuudesta."

"Noin Gwenkin sanoi, mutta minä en ymmärrä. Arthur on, niin kummallista kuin se onkin, minun ystäväni. Miksi en haluaisi pitää hänet turvassa? Sitä paitsi, Gawant on rauhamielinen kuningaskunta ja sen kuningas on Utherin ystävä. En ole etsimässä epäiltyjä." No, se ei ollut täysin totta: hän etsi epäiltyjä, mutta hän ei ollut edes ajatellut Odelian tai Nevanin olevan sellaisia.

He olivat saapuneet Arthurin huoneen ovelle ja Morgana pudotti prinssin käden kaulaltaan. "Pärjäät varmaan jo itse. Sinä olet hyvä ihminen, Merlin. Arthur arvostaa sinua aivan liian vähän," hän sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä poissaolevan prinssin suuntaan.

"Kiitos," Merlin sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"Se ei ollut kohteliaisuus, vaan fakta," Morgana sanoi vakavana. "Hyvää yötä ja yritä selvitä."

Näine hyvineen Morgana pyyhälsi pois näkyvistä ja jätti Merlinin selviämään puolihereillä olevan prinssinsä kanssa.

* * *

Merlin jätti luonnollisesti täysin huomiotta Gwenin ja Morganan neuvot, koska naiset eivät tietenkään tienneet, että hän oli paljon enemmän kuin kykenemätön palvelija: hän ei suojellut Arthuria vain hänen itsensä takia, vaan myös sen tulevaisuuden takia, jonka vain Arthur voi Albioniin tuoda.

Joskus synkimpinä hetkinään Merlin mietti, että jos hänen äitinsä ei olisikaan kasvattanut häntä niin rauhamieliseksi ja hyväntahtoiseksi kuin hän nyt oli. Jos hän olisi yksi niistä kaikista taikuudenharjoittajista, jotka olivat uhka Camelotille. Hänelle oli kerrottu moneen otteeseen, että hänen syntymässä saadut voimansa oli suuremmat kuin kenties kellään muulla. Hän voisi ihan helposti syöstä Pendragonit vallasta, tehdä sekä Arthurista että Utherista narrinsa ja hallita koko paikkaa yksin ja juuri niin kuin häntä huvitti. Sillä kuka häntä pystyisi vastustamaan?

Joskus Merlin toivoi palkkiota jo siitä hyvästä, että hän oli Camelotin puolella, sillä hän voisi yhtä hyvin olla sitä vastaan.

Mutta onneksi Merlin oli jo pienenä oppinut, että paha sai palkkansa ja hänen äitinsä, lempeä Hunith, oli opettanut hänelle, että hänen voimansa oli tarkoitettu hyvään eikä hänen oman etunsa ajamiseen.

Joten, Merlin löysi itsensä hiiviskelemässä pitkin linnan käytäviä. Tai, ei hän oikeastaan hiiviskellyt, sillä päivä oli aurinkoisimmillaan ja hän käveli keskellä ihmisten jatkuvaa virtaa. Hänen piti olla hoitamassa Arthurin (tai Gaiuksen? Hän ei muistanut tarkkaan) asioita, mutta sen sijaan hän kävi piipahtamassa vierashuoneissa, joissa muista kuningaskunnista matkustaneet ottelijat ja heidän väkensä asuivat. Hän esitti hyvää palvelijaa, kysellen ihmisiltä, oliko heillä kaikki hyvin, tarkkaillen heidän käytöstään ja omaisuuttaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt mitään erikoista tai hälyttävää.

Tämä vain huolestutti häntä yhä enemmän.

Ainoa paikka, jota hän ei ollut tarkistanut, oli punapäisten sisarusten huoneet. Hän sattui matkalla törmäämään Lynnetiin, jolla oli käsissään iso määrä haarniskan osia.

"Tässä on sekä ladyn että lordin varusteita," Lynnet sanoi ja yritti asetella osia paremmin. Silti yksi kypärä pääsi tippumaan ja Merlin syöksyi sieppaamaan sen.

"Voisinko minä kantaa puolet? Sinä et tule selviämään perille saakka ilman, että niihin tulee kuhmuja," Merlin tarjoutui.

Palvelustyttö näytti epäröivältä. "Um. Älä nyt ota tätä henkilökohtaisesti, mutta... en oikein tiedä..."

"Minun hommani on prinssin henkilökohtaisena palvelijana olla avuksi vieraille," Merlin siteerasi Arthurin sanoja, joita hän aina jaksoi palvelijalleen toistaa. "En ole sabotoimassa kenenkään turnajaisia."

Lynnet ei näyttänyt täysin vakuuttuneelta, mutta antoi hänelle kuitenkin lady Odelian haarniskan. Se oli arvokkaan näköinen, hopeinen ja kiiltävä panssari. Naisellinen, mutta ei kuitenkaan epäkäytännöllinen.

Merlin koputti parhaansa mukaan Odelian huoneen ovea ja kun hän kuuli "sisään" hän astui huoneeseen varoen ja hitaasti siltä varalta, että lady luuli naispuolisen palvelijansa tulevan eikä ollut kunnolla pukeissa, mutta lady istuikin lounastamassa pöydän ääressä. Hän näytti yllättyneeltä nähdessään Merlinin.

"Kuka sinä olet?" hän kysyi heti.

"Prinssi Arthurin palvelija, arvon neiti," Merlin vastasi ja kumarsi hiukan. Hän laski tavarat käsistään leveälle pöydälle. "Törmäsin teidän palvelijaanne ja tarjouduin auttaamaan. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia saada kaikki kannettua."

"Ah," lady Odelia sanoi. Hän katseli Merliniä tarkkaan. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja asteli peilin eteen. Hän suki pitkää, punaista tukkaansa. "Sinulla luulisi riittävän jo tarpeeksi työtä oman herrasi palvelemisessa," hän totesi, mutta ei kuulostanut epäystävälliseltä.

"No, kyllähän sitä on," Merlin sanoi, kohauttaen olkiaan. "Mutta en voinut jättää Lynnetiä yksin sen kaiken kanssa."

"Niin, hän joutuu valitettavasti auttamaan minun veljeäni myös. Olisimme ottaneet hänelle oman palvelijan, mutta Lynnet on ainoa, johon voimme luottaa..." Odelia lakkasi puhumasta äkisti, kuin hän olisi tajunnut, että hän oli sanonut liikaa. Merlinin mielenkiinto heräsi heti.

"Mistä sinä tiedät palvelijani nimen?" lady kysyi.

"Juttelimme hetken pidoissa."

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

Tämä oli yllättävä kysymys, koska yleensä kukaan ei ollut kiinnostunut palvelijoiden nimistä.

"Merlin," hän kertoi.

"Hyvä on, Merlin," Odelia sanoi. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi Merliniä tiukasti. "Lynnet on paras palvelija joka minulla on koskaan ollut, mutta hän on aivan liian kiltti. Hän ei tule tätä sinulle sanomaan, mutta minä sanon:"

Hän tuli lähemmäs ja onnistui näyttämään erittäin voimakkaalta, vaikka hän olikin Merliniä paljon lyhyempi. Odelia lausui jokaisen sanan tarkkaan ja hänen kauniit kasvonsa pysyivät ilmeettöminä, lukuunottamatta tulisia silmiä.

"Pysy poissa veljeni huoneesta. Minä en hyväksy, että sinne menee kukaan muu kuin hän itse, Lynnet tai minä. Nevania ei saa häiritä, sillä nämä turnajaiset ovat hänelle erittäin tärkeät. Onko tämä selvä?"

Merlinillä oli ainakin sata kysymystä kysyttävänä, mutta hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Odelia näytti siltä, että häntä ei huvittanut vastailla kysymyksiin.

"Hyvä. Mene ja jos näet Lynnetiä, sano, että tarvitsen hänet tänne. Heti," Odelia sanoi ja katosi pukeutumissermin taa. Merlin lähti vähin äänin ja erittäin hämmentyneenä.

* * *

Merlin pohti lady Odelian sanoja koko loppupäivän. Hän saattoi olla ehkä vähän vainoharhainen, mutta jotakin kummallissa punahiuksisissa sisaruksissa oli. Miksi Nevanin huoneeseen ei saanut mennä? Miksi Odelia oli niin suojelevainen ja Lynnet niin varovainen? He salasivat jotakin ja Merliniä häiritsi se, ettei hän tiennyt mitä.

Arthur ei tietenkään sietänyt palvelijansa vaitonaisuutta, koska ilmeisesti kaiken työn lisäksi Merlinin kuului tuottaa jatkuvaa viihdykettä prinssille. Alkoi olla jo ilta ja Merlin laittoi Arthurin sänkyä valmiiksi nukkumaanmenoa varten. Hän kuunteli vain toisella korvallaan prinssin jatkuvana tulvana vyöryvää puhetta ja sanoi aina välillä "hmm" ja mm-m" ja oli omissa ajatuksissaan.

"Merlin, mikä ihme sinulla nyt taas on?" Arthur kivahti, kun Merlin oli vahingossa vastannut "hmm" kun hän oli kysynyt suoran kyllä tai ei -kysymyksen. "Sinä et kuuntele ollenkaan."

"Niin, asianne oli varmasti tärkeä," Merlin murahti, nostamatta katsettaan työstään.

"Aha! Sinä siis myönnät, että sinulla ei ole hajuakaan, mistä minä äsken puhuin?" Arthur sanoi voitonriemuisesti.

"Mm-m."

"Merlin!"

"Mitä?"

"Nyt kakistat ulos, mitä sinun päässäsi pyörii. Laittaisin sinut jalkapuuhun, jollen tarvitsisi apuasi lähipäivinä niin paljon," Arthur kivahti. Se oli kai hänen tapansa tarjota kuuntelevaa korvaa ja auttavaa kättä.

Merlin puri huultaan, mutta päätti kuitenkin kysyä. "Tunnetteko te lady Odeliaa tai lordi Nevania?"

Arthur ei ollut ilmeisesti yhtään odottanut sellaista kysymystä. Hän risti kätensä. "Miten niin?" hän kysyi hitaasti.

"Sanokaa nyt vaan, että tunnetteko heidät. Ylhäisyys," Merlin lisäsi nopeasti, koska vihaiselta Arthurilta oli vaikeampi saada vastauksia.

Prinssi raapi päätään mietteliäänä. "Taisin mennä esittelemään itseni lady Odelialle pidoissa. Hän oli kohtelias, mutta hyvin vähäsanainen. Olen tavannut hänen isänsä joskus kauan sitten... ja hänen veljensä taitaa olla mykkä."

"Mykkä?" Merlin toisti ihmeissään. Nyt kun hän ajatteli sitä, hän ei nähnyt Nevanin puhuvan kenellekään pidoissa...

"Niin. Minä yritin mennä puhumaan hänellekin, mutta hän vain osoitti kurkkuaan ja pudisti päätään äänettömästi. Kumpikaan heistä ei ole mitään suupaltteja. Miksi sinä olet heistä niin kiinnostunut?" Arthur kysyi kärsimättömästi.

"He vaikuttivat..." Merlin etsi oikeaa sanaa. "...erikoisilta?"

Arthur katsoi häntä epäilevästi. "Millä tavalla?"

Merlin kohautti olkiaan. "Tiedättehän. He erottuivat joukosta."

"Sinä olet aivan liian utelias," Arthur huokaisi. "Tee minulle palvelus, Merlin, ja pidä nenäsi poissa muiden asioista. En haluaisi, että minun palvelijani aiheuttaa täysin tarpeettomia ongelmia. Okei?"

Merlin nyökkäsi, mutta puristi kätensä selkänsä takana nyrkkeihin. Miksi kaikki olivat niin vakuuttuneita, että Merlin aiheuttaisi jotakin ongelmia? Hänhän yritti _estää_ ongelmia, erittäin vakavia ongelmia, eikä aiheuttaa niitä. Ja vaikka hän sattuisikin aiheuttaisikin jotakin _pieniä_ ongelmia, ainakin Arthur olisi turvassa ja se oli pääasia.

* * *

Jos prinssiksi itseään kutsuva pölkkypää vain tietäisi, mitä kaikkea Merlin oli valmis hänen vuokseen tekemään.

Turnajaiset alkoivat todenteolla kahden päivän kuluttua. Merlin ei ollut nukkunut juuri lainkaan, sillä hänen oli pitänyt istua pitkälle yöhön asehuoneessa muiden palvelijoiden kanssa, kiillottamassa, terävöittämässä ja ompelemassa. Koska osallistujia oli niin paljon, huoneessa oli tungos.

Merlin istui Gwenin vieressä ja oli tyytyväinen, kun Lynnet liittyi heidän seuraansa. Ilmeisesti hänen emäntänsä ei ollut varoittanut palvelijaansa pysymään poissa Merlinin seurasta.

"Sinulla on niin rankkaa, kun joudut hoitamaan kahden osallistujan välineet kuntoon," Gwen sanoi. Lynnetillä oli taas mukanaan iso kasa varusteita ja aseita.

"Niin, ja voitteko uskoa, että minä puhdistin nämä juuri aamupäivällä!" Lynnet voihkaisi. "Mutta sitten lady ja lordi päättivät vielä harjoitella ja katsokaa näitä nyt!" hän osoitti kuraisia kenkiä ja haarniskan osia.

"Miksei lordi ottanut mukaan hänen omaa palvelijaansa?" Merlin kysyi, vaikka tiesikin jo vastauksen.

Lynnet oli surkea valehtelija. Hän katseli kaikkialle muualle paitsi Merliniin ja mutisi vastauksen, jonka hän oli selvästi opetellut ulkoa. "Hän sattui tulemaan kipeäksi juuri ennen lähtöämme."

"Eikö kukaan muu sitten voinut korvata häntä?" Merlin jatkoi.

"Minä en voi kyseenalaistaa heidän päätöksiään," Lynnet sanoi kovempaa. Hän ei tiuskaissut, mutta hän oli selvästikin ärsyyntynyt.

"Um, et tietenkään. Anteeksi kun utelen," Merlin sanoi viattomasti.

Gwen, jolla oli käsissään uskomattoman kaunis kypärä, joka oli kuin tehty Morganalle, huokaisi. "Meillä on kaikilla hermot vähän kireällä, eikö olekin. Minäkin olen huidellut pitkin linnaa koko päivän. Yhdessä vaiheessa lady Morganan piti oikein istuttaa minut alas, jotta muistaisin syödä. Olin niin kiireinen jo hoitaessani yhden osallistujan hommat, en ymmärrä miten sinä jaksat!"

"Kyllä minä jaksan," Lynnet sanoi vakavana. "Se on kunnia."

Juuri silloin huoneen iso puuovi aukesi ja itse Camelotin kruununprinssi Arthur asteli sisään, näyttäen, kuten tavallista, ärsyyntyneeltä.

"Voi ei," Merlin voihkaisi ja yritti parhaansa mukaan piiloutua Lynnetin taakse.

Arthur katseli hetken ympärilleen, selvästi etsien tuttua mustatukkaista päätä ja löysikin sen, melkein painautuneena vieraan palvelustytön selkää vasten.

"Merlin!" hän huusi ja asteli palvelijansa luokse. Merlin huokaisi kärsivästi.

"Niin, ylhäisyys?" hän sanoi.

"Sinä unohdit tämän," prinssi sanoi ja heitti punaisen viitan Merlinin naamalle. "Se on likainen ja tarvitsen sen huomiseksi, puhtaana ja kuivana. Ja tämä on viimeinen kerta kun juoksen sinun perässäsi tuomassa tavaroita joita sinä unohtelet!"

Arthur vilkaisi vielä Lynnetiä pikaisesti ja lompsi niine hyvineen ulos. Huoneessa oli tullut hiljaista ja kaikki tuijottivat Merliniä kulmat koholla. Kaikille muille herrojen ja emäntien palveleminen oli kunnia-asia ja Merlin oli tottunut siihen, että ihmiset miettivät usein sitä, miksi Arthur piti hänenkaltaistaan palvelijaa ja miksi Merlin pysyi hänen palveluksessaan. Joskus Merlin itsekin ihmetteli näitä molempia.

He työskentelivät iltamyöhään ja saivat kuin saivatkin kaiken tehtyä: huone tyhjeni sitä mukaa, milloin kukin heistä sai kaikki osat kiiltäviksi ja teräviksi ja edustuskelpoisiksi. Gwen lähti ensimmäisten joukossa, nopea kun hän oli. Se oli kyllä hyvä, sillä hän näytti siltä, että hyvät yöunet eivät olisi hänelle paitteeksi.

Merlin ja Lynnet saivat työnsä valmiiksi viimeisten joukossa, Lynnet siksi että hänellä oli niin paljon töitä, Merlin siksi että hän oli hidas. Hän toivoi, että Arthur ei olisi kovin vihainen siitä, ettei hän ilmestynyt auttamaan häntä nukkumaanmenossa.

"Teillä on outo suhde," Lynnet sanoi, kun he kävelivät pitkin soihduin valaistuja käytäviä. "Olen kuullut huhuja, että te olette prinssin kanssa melkein kuin ystäviä."

"Ei se ole totta," Merlin kielsi nauraen. "Koko juttu sai alkunsa siitä, kun minä pelastin hänen henkensä. Kuningas antoi minulle paikan prinssin henkilökohtaisena palvelijana. Arthur on minulle henkensä velkaa, hän ei voi noin vain antaa minulle potkuja."

"Lady Odelia on aina ollut minulle hyvä ja hän kohtelee minua kuin ihmistä. Olen kuullut, että monet eivät tee niin," Lynnet sanoi, hymyillen. "Sinä varmaan ymmärrät, kun sanon, että olen kiintynyt häneen. Hänen hyvyytensä takaa minun lojaaliuutensa hänelle."

"No, niin," Merlin myönsi. "Arthur osaa olla rasittava ja hän haukkuu minua suurimman osan ajasta, mutta hänellä on hetkensä myös."

"Minulla ei ole juuri lainkaan kokemusta siitä, miten miehet osoittavan kiintymystään, mutta luulen, että haukkuminen on yksi tapa," Lynnet sanoi naurahtaen.

He hyvästelivät ja lähtivät eri suuntiin. Merlin ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kauas, kun hänen tiellään oli jälleen tuttu hahmo.

"Arthur! Mitä ihmettä te täällä kävelette keskellä yötä?" Merlin suhahti. Prinssi tosiaan seisoi hänen edessään, kädet lanteillaan ja naamallaan kireä ilme.

"Etsin hyödytöntä palvelijaani, tietenkin! Luuletko, että minä itsekseni saan itseni nukkumaan?"

Se olisikin maailmanluokan ihme, Merlin ajatteli.

"Eikö kukaan muu palvelija voinut tehdä sitä? Minä olin valmistelemassa välineitänne huomista varten, kuten huomasitte," Merlin sanoi väsyneesti.

"Älä sinä kyseenalaista minua. _Sinä_ olet minun palvelijani, Merlin. Se kuuluu sinun hommiisi. Ala tulla!" Arthur määräsi ja repi Merlinin ranteesta mukaansa, vaikka Merlin olisi kyllä seurannut häntä ihan vapaaehtoisestikin. Mitä muutakaan hän voisi tehdä?

* * *

"Kuka se palvelustyttö oli?" Arthur kysyi. Ja juuri kun Merlin luuli, että hän voisi lähteä nukkumaan. Prinssi oli vällyjen välissä sängyssään, miksei hän vain voinut alkaa nukkua?

"Lynnet, lady Odelian ja lordi Nevanin palvelija," Merlin vastasi. "Hän, jonka kanssa juttelin pidoissa."

"Vai niin," Arthur sanoi. Hän kuulosti oudolta. Tai sitten Merlin oli vain väsynyt. "Nyt tajuan, miksi olit niin kiinnostunut heistä."

"Ai jaa?" Merlin kysyi, sillä hän epäili sitä vahvasti. Arthur tuskin näki sisaruksissa mitään epäilyttävää. Hän ei ikinä nähnyt.

"Mm," Arthur tyytyi sanomaan. Hän käänsi kylkeään, pois päin Merlinistä. "Kunhan muistat, että sinun hommasi on auttaa minua huomenna. En halua joutua etsimään sinua... mistään muualta," hän sanoi nopeasti, kuin ajatuskin olisi kamala. Merlin ei ymmärtänyt.

"Öitä Merlin. Älä eksy matkalla Gaiuksen ovelle ja ole ajoissa huomenna," Arthur sanoi, päättäen keskustelun siihen.

"Öitä," Merlin sanoi vain ja lähti. Hän käveli Gaiuksen tiloihin, omaan huoneeseensa, sängylleen ja kaatui siihen. Hän nukahti muutamassa minuutissa ja näki unta taistelevista ritareista, joista toinen kultainen ja toinen musta.

* * *

Turnajaiset eivät olleet koskaan näyttäneet yhtä mahtipontisilta. Areena oli suurempi kuin ikinä (Merlin pohti, mihin niin iso tila tarvittiin, taistelijoitahan oli aina vain kaksi kerrallaan areenalla) ja katsomoihin mahtui paljon enemmän yleisöä kuin ennen. Oli myös huomattavaa, kuinka paljon naisia oli paikalla kannustamassa.

Ensimmäinen päivä oli pyhitetty miehille, joten Morgana istui tavallisella paikallaan Utherin vieressä kun kuningas julisti turnajaiset alkaneeksi. Hänen edessään seisoi noin kymmenen taisteluvalmista ja vain lievästi hermostuneen näköistä miestä. Merlin katsoi tyytyväisenä omaa kättensä jälkeä, kun aurinko hehkui Arthurin täydellisesti kiillotetun panssarin pinnasta. Prinssi seisoi etunenässä, aivan kuninkaan edessä ja tuijotti päättäväisesti suoraan eteenpäin eikä vilkutellut katsomoon, kuten monet muut tekivät.

Merlin ei voinut itselleen mitään: hän löysi itsensä katselemasta ihailevasti prinssiään, joka näytti juuri sillä hetkellä juuri niin kuninkaalliselta ja arvovaltaiselta kuin hän aina pyrkikin olemaan. Hän oli melkein tunnistamaton, mutta samalla niin tuttu.

Hänen katseensa siirtyi toiseen ottelijaan, joka seisoi vähän taaempana ja jolla oli punainen tukka. Merlin katsoi tarkasti lordi Nevania. Hänellä oli yllään tumma panssari ja sininen viitta. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, näyttäen vähän hermostuneelta, ei niinkään tulevista otteluista, vaan yleisön huomiosta. Ehkä tämän takia Odelia ei halunnut, että hänen veljeään häirittäisiin: hän ilmeisesti hermostui ollessaan vieraiden ihmisten keskellä.

Jokin lordi Nevanissa silti vaivasi Merliniä, mutta hän ei tiennyt tarkkaan, mikä.

Yleisö puhkesi meteliin heti kun Uther oli saanut puheensa päätökseen. Turnajaiset saisivat alkaa.

Ensimmäisenä taisteluparina oli joku Merlinille täysin tuntematon tumma mies ja Arthur, tietenkin, koska kotikentällään taisteleva ritari oli aina vuorossa ensin. Miehet kumarsivat toisilleen jäykästi ja vetivät miekkansa esiin. Utherin merkistä he saivat aloittaa.

Arthur oli liekeissä: toisella miehellä ei ollut edes mahdollisuutta hyökätä, sillä hänellä oli liian kiire puolustaa itseään prinssin miekalta. Ottelu kesti melko kauan, mutta pian mies makasi maassa, antautuen Arthurin miekan alla. Kuningas hymyili leveästi istuimellaan ja yleisö huusi ja heilutti innoissaan Pendragonien punaista lippua. Arthur kumarsi isälleen ja poistui sitten areenalta.

Merlin riensi prinssin telttaan, jossa Arthur jo joi ahnaasti vettä. Hän oli hikinen, mutta iloinen.

Välillä Merlin unohti, että vaikka miekkailu vaikutti helpolta, se oli oikeasti kovaa työtä.

"Ensimmäinen ottelu takana," hän tokaisi. "Melkein kävi sääliksi teidän vastustajaanne."

"Jos häntä nyt vastukseksi saattaa kutsua," Arthur sanoi ylimielisesti. Hän asetti pikarin pöydälle ja pyyhki hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan. Merlin viittoi hänet istumaan tuolille ja pyyhki hikeä pois prinssin otsalta liinan kanssa.

"Kyllä siinä kuitenkin vähän hommaa riitti," Merlin huomautti. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään.

"Hän osasi kyllä puolustaa, sen voin myöntää," hän sanoi. "Häntä oli vaikea saada kaatumaan, mutta toisaalta hän ei edes yrittänyt hyökätä. Jos olisin ollut huonokuntoisempi vastus, olisin lopulta väsynyt ja-"

"-ja sitten kun te ette olisi enää jaksaneet, hän olisi hyökännyt. Väsyttämistaktiikka," Merlin jatkoi.

"Huono taktiikka. Toimii ehkä kokemattomiempien kanssa."

"Tai kärsimättömien?" Merlin lisäsi.

"Tai idioottien," Arthur sanoi, mutta hän virnuili. Hän tönäisi Merliniä kevyesti olkapäästä. "Käy noutamassa minulle toinen miekka. Tuo tuntui hiukan liian kevyeltä."

Merlin meni telineiden luo, joissa aseita säilytettiin.

"Merlin!" joku huusi. Hän kääntyi ja näki Lynnetin kiirehtivän häntä kohti.

"Oi, hei," hän sanoi iloisesti.

"Nevan voitti juuri ensimmäisen taistonsa!" Lynnet hihkaisi. Hän hyppi paikoillaan ja hymyili leveästi.

"Onnea hänelle! Arthur voitti myös," Merlin sanoi ja suoristi itsensä, sillä oli hänkin aika ylpeä.

"Sehän tarkoittaa sitä, että jos he voittavat seuraavat vastuksensa, he ovat vastakkain," Lynnet tokaisi. "Siitä tulee jännittävää."

"Lordi taitaa olla hyvä miekan kanssa, vai?"

Lynnet nyökkäili ponnekkaasti. "Paljon parempi kuin monet uskovat."

"Ei ole häpeä hävitä Arthurille, jos niin käy. Hän on Camelotin paras taistelija." Merlin alkoi olla huolissaan. Nevanissa oli jotakin joka häiritsi häntä. Jos hän olikin velho ja aikoi huijata? Tai pahempaa, tappaa Arthurin?

"Hän voittaa kyllä," Lynnet sanoi ja hänen hymynsä ei ollut enää niin ystävällinen. Merlin oli varma, ettei hän ollut koskaan tavannut yhtä lojaalia ja suojelevaa palvelijaa kuin hän. Jollei hän siis ottanut lukuun itseään.

"Onnea," Merlin sanoi laimeasti, otti Arthurin miekan ja poistui paikalta.

Hän oli hädin tuskin päässyt sisään telttaan, kun Arthur nykäisi hänet hihasta sisään.

"Mitä sinä tuon palvelustytön kanssa koko ajan puhut?" hän kivahti. Hänen hyvä tuulensa oli kadonnut kokonaan jostain syystä.

"Kunhan juttelen," Merlin sanoi, sillä mitä ihmeen väliä sillä Arthurille nyt oli kenen kanssa hänen palvelijansa puhui?

Ilmeisesti sillä oli suurikin merkitys.

"Minähän sanoin, että sinun pitää keskittyä minun auttamiseeni! Sinulla ei ole aikaa lirkutella _palvelustyttöjen_ kanssa!" prinssi sanoi, kuin ajatuskin siitä että Merlin olisi tekemisissä jonkun omanarvoisensa kanssa oli täysin pöyristyttävä.

Ennen kuin Merlin ehti sanoa tähän mitään, Arthur nappasi miekan hänen kädestään ja rynni ulos. Ainakin hän on täynnä aggressiota seuraavaa erää varten, Merlin ajatteli ja uloshengitti syvään.

* * *

Hän löysi Gwenin läheltä kuninkaan ja Morganan istumanpaikkoja. Hän seisoi sinä kuulemma siksi, että Morgana saattoi tarvita jotakin, mutta Merlin arvasi, että hän seisoi siinä oikeasti siksi koska siitä näki parhaiten.

"Arthur on taas kummallinen," Merlin kertoi hänelle. Gwen yleensä tajusi ihmisiä paremmin kuin hän.

Gwen ei irrottanut katsettaan kahdesta ottelijasta areenalla. Kaksi järkäleen kokoista meistä olivat juuri kumartamassa toisilleen.

"Millä tavalla?" hän kysyi kuitenkin.

"Hän suuttui täysin tyhjästä ja jätti telttansa. En tiedä minne hän meni."

"Onko tuo sitten muka outoa?" Gwen kysyi huvittuneena. "Hänhän suuttuu sinulle useita kertoja päivässä.

"Ei, mutta tämä oli erilainen. Ihan kuin hän olisi loukkaantunut tai jotakin."

"Hmm?" Gwen sanoi. Kaksi järkälettä karjuivat ja syöksyivät toistensa kimppuun karhunraivolla. "Mitä sinä sitten teit?"

"En mitään! Lähdin hakemaan hänen miekkaansa, törmäsin Lynnetiin ja me juttelimme hetken. Kun tulin takaisin, Arthur oli vihainen kuin ampiainen!" Merlin sanoi turhautuneesti.

"Häntä vain ärsytti, että sinulla kesti niin kauan tuoda hänen miekkansa," Gwen sanoi, melkein tylsistyneesti. "Hän tuskin myöntäisi sitä ikinä ääneen, mutta hänelläkin on hermot kireällä. Tämä on hänelle tärkeää."

Merlin katsoi kuinka toinen järkäle murskasi toisen alleen ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Niinpä kai."

Niin kävi, että Nevan voitti kaikki ottelunsa ja näin teki myös Arthur, mikä ei yllättänyt ketään. Nyt he taistelisivat vastakkain.

Merlin katsoi vieraan maan lordia, kun tämä taisteli toisia ottelijoita vastaan. Hän oli vikkelä ja nopea, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan vahvimmasta päästä. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, mikä olisi voinut jotenkin voinut liittyä taikuuteen. Se oli ainakin helpotus. Merlin aikoi kuitenkin pitää häntä tarkasti silmällä.

Hän oli varma, että Arthur tulisi voittamaan hänet, koska Nevan oli kyllä nopea, mutta Arthur oli sen lisäksi myös vahva. Itse prinssille hän ei pystynyt tätä sanomaan, koska hän ei enää ilmestynyt telttaansa, vaikka Merlin oli joka ottelun jälkeen ollut häntä odottamassa. Hän kävi taistelemassa areenalla, katosi jonnekin ja tuli sitten takaisin seuraavaan otteluun. Se oli aika ylidramaattista jopa häneltä.

"Seisomaan jäänyt on turnauksen lopullinen miespuolinen voittaja," Uther sanoi, ihan kuin kaikki eivät sitä olisi jo tienneet. Arthur ja Nevan seisoivat toistensa edessä ja tuijottivat toisiaan haastavasti silmiin. Nevan nosti leukaansa ja puristi huulensa yhteen päättäväisesti. Arthur kallisti päätään ja hymyili petomaisesti. Hän näytti vaaralliselta.

"Alkakaa!" Uther huusi ja niin miekat kolahtivat yhteen.

Merlin taisteli tiensä ihmisten läpi kohti reunaa. Taistelu oli sekunneissa täydessä käynnissä. Yleisö mylvi ja Merlin löysi sen joukosta Odelian ja Lynnetin. Siinä missä Lynnet taputti ja hyppi ja hurrasi, Odelia näytti vähän sairaalta katsoessaan veljensä väistelevän Arthurin iskuja taidokkaasti.

Hän ei ehtinyt pohtia tätä, sillä Nevan heilautti miekkaansa ja se osui kivuliaasti Arthuria käsivarteen, hänen miekkakäteensä. Arthur ei paljastanut kasvoistaan mitään, mutta Merlin tiesi, että häntä sattui. Hän puristi areenaa rajavaa aitaa huomaamattaan.

Arthur oli loputtoman itsepäinen, mutta hänen kätensä heikensi häntä huomattavasti. Hän löi kyllä naama irveessä, mutta Nevan ei kaatunut. Hän horjahti kyllä välillä, mutta keräsi sitten itsensä ja iski lujaa takaisin.

Arthurin voitto ei näyttänyt enää niin varmalta. Hän oli loukkaantunut ja väsynyt, kun Nevan taas näytti olevansa elämänsä kunnossa: hän oli vikkelä kuin mikä. Merlin vilkaisi kuninkaan aitausta ja näki kuinka Uther nojasi vähän eteenpäin tuolillaan tuijotti taistelua herkeämättä. Morgana näytti rauhallisemmalta, hän vain värähti hiukan joka kerta, kun Nevan löi hyvin.

Ja niin kävi että prinssi Arthur, Camelotin paras taistelija, hävisi taiston ja joutui hyväksymään sen, että häntä ei juhlittaisi mestarina sinä iltana. Hän makasi maassa, Nevanin miekanterän alla, näyttäen siltä, ettei hän voinut uskoa koko tilannetta todeksi. Hän kuitenkin antoi Nevanin vetää hänet ylös maasta ja sai pidettyä naamansa peruslukemilla, kun Nevan kumarteli yleisölle, joka hurrasi voittajalle.

Merlin irvisti. Arthurin iso ja haavoittuva ego olisi nyt jonkin aikaa hajalla ja hän tiesi täsmälleen, kuka joutui kärsimään sen seuraukset. Hän voihkaisi.

Uther joutui julistamaan voittajan. Hän ei näyttänyt erityisen tyytyväiseltä lopputulokseen, mutta hän taputti poikaansa olkapäälle sen merkiksi, että Arthur oli kuitenkin suoriutunut tarpeeksi hyvin. Onni onnettomuudessa.

Merlin näki, kuinka Nevan juoksi siskonsa luo ja Odelia hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti Merlinin nähden. Hän näytti helpottuneelta. Lady kuitenkin veti veljensä mukanaan nopeasti syrjään, todennäköisesti heidän telttaansa, Lynnet tullen heidän perässään. Se oli outoa: Nevan oli voittanut, eivätkö he halunneet ottaa vastaan onnitteluja ja hehkua huomion keskipisteenä? Sitten Merlin muisti, että kaikki eivät olleet kuten hänen ylimielinen isäntänsä ja sellainenkin luonteenpiirre kuin 'vaatimattomuus' oli olemassa. Hassua miten se joskus unohtui.

* * *

Arthur ei maininnut sanallakaan omaa häviötään tai muutenkaan otteluitaan. Kun Merlin löysi hänet sinä iltana hänen huoneestaan, hän vain tylysti käski Merlinin tuoda hänelle sopivat vaatteet voittajanjulistamista varten ja oli ihan hiljaa kun Merlin totteli ja puki vaatteet hänen ylleen.

Merlin ei painostanut, vaikka hän vihasikin hiljaisuutta. Hän tunsi nahoissaan, että Arthur oli kiukkuinen, eikä halunnut leikkiä tulella.

Kun Arthur viimein avasi suunsa, hän sanoi jotakin, mikä sai Merlinin miettimään, oliko hän todella kuullut oikein.

"Pidätkö sinä siitä mustahiuksisesta palvelijasta?"

Kesti tovi, ennen kuin Merlin sai kysymyksen ymmärrettyä. Hän oli valmistautunut lohduttamaan Arthuria tämän häviöstä ja kuuntelemaan hänen valitustaan. Hän oli todella luullut että nyt olisi kyse juurikin ykkössijan menetyksestä.

"Minä... mitä?" hänen oli pakko kysyä.

Arthur katsoi muualle ja risti käsivartensa. "Se kenen kanssa olet jutellut. Ja jota halailit silloin asevarastossa. Ja jota sinä katsot aina kun luulet, että minä en..." hän hiljentyi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Merlin todisti jotakin, mitä hän ei ikinä ajatellut näkevänsä: Arthur punastui.

"Mm, Lynnet, siis?"

"Mistä minä tiedän palvelijatyttöjen nimiä?" Arthur tuhahti.

"En minä ole häntä halaillut," Merlin sanoi, sillä hän ei ollut. "Yritin, öh, piiloutua hänen taakseen kun näin että te tulitte vihaisena sisään."

Arthur ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta. "Ihan sama minne minä menen, löydän teidät nurkan takana läheisissä tunnelmissa. Joten vastaa kysymykseeni: aitko sinä jotakin hänen suhteensa?"

Merlin tuijotti prinssiään silmät pyöreinä. Hänen oli pakko nähdä unta, sillä Arthur Pendragon ei voinut olla hänen edessään, vaatimassa selontekoa tuollaisista asioista kuin Merlinin äiti konsanaan!

"Mitä ihmettä sinä välität mitä minä teen ja kenen kanssa?" hän kysyi, miettien, oliko Arthur ehkä sairas.

"Kyllä se on minun asiani, jos minun palvelijani kosiskelee muiden kuningaskuntien kansalaisia," Arthur sanoi, mutta ei näyttänyt olevan kovin vaikuttunut itsekään omasta selityksestään.

"No tämä ei kuulu teille kyllä patkän vertaa," Merlin sanoi kylmästi. "Mutta jos se nyt tuo teille mielenrauhan, niin ei, en aio 'kosiskella' Lynnetiä. Enkä sen puoleen ketään muutakaan. Joten jos viitsisitte lakata vaivaamasta isoa päätänne minun tekemisilläni."

Arthur näytti rauhoittuvan ja jäykistyvän samaan aikaan. Miten se oli mahdollista, sitä ei Merlin tiennyt. Hänen kehonsa rentoutui, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oli yhä päättäväisen vakava ilme.

"Hyvä," Arthur sanoi ilmeettömästi. "Hyvä."

"Pitääkö minun kenties pyytää teidän lupanne jos haluan lähestyä jotakin tyttöä?" Merlin murahti. "Koska älkää luulkokaan että aion tehdä niin."

"Ei ole kyse siitä."

"Mistä ihmeestä sitten?"

"Kunhan kysyin."

"Se oli enemmänkin kuin rikoskuulustelu kuin normaali kysymys," Merlin huomautti. Sitten hän hoksasi.

"Luuletteko, että Lynnet on jotenkin... vaarallinen? Tai hänen isäntänsä ja emäntänsä? Mutta te sanoitte, että te ette tunne heitä lainkaan!"

"Älä ole typerä, en tunnekaan!" Arthur kivahti. "Eivät he vaarallisia ole, vaikka lordi Nevan olikin hyvä miekan kanssa. Siitä puheenollen, hänen kunniakseen pidettävä tilaisuus alkaa ihan näillä hetkillä. Ala tulla."

Hän kurvasi ulos ovesta ennen kuin Merlin ehti sanoa vastaan.

Nuori velho huokaisi syvään. "Miksi minun elämäni on tällaista?" hän kysyi ei-keneltäkään ja seurasi Arthuria.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä oli naisten vuoro tarttua miekkoihin ja näyttää taitojaan.

Tilanne ei ollut mitenkään erilainen verrattuna miesten otteluun edellisenä päivänä: ottelijat seisoivat kentällä, Uther piti puhetta ja ilmapiiri oli ihan yhtä innostunut ja meluisa. Ainoa näkyvä ero oli se, että Utherin vieressä istui Arthur ja Morgana seisoi kentällä haarniskassa ja punaisessa viitassa.

Merlin seisoi siinä, missä Gwen oli edellisenä päivänä seissyt. Häntä ärsytti vähän, koska hän olisi mieluummin halunnut lähemmäs areenan reunaa. Mutta Arthur oli vakaasti käskenyt hänen seistä siinä joten hänellä ei juuri ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hän ei voinut vain mennä Camelotin kuninkaan ja prinssin eteen seisomaan nähdäkseen paremmin.

Hän etsi osallistujien seasta Odelian. Lady näytti vakavalta, kuten aina ja ehkä hiukan tavallista kalpeammalta. Morgana sen sijaan näytti melkein rennolta: hän hymyili ja vilkutti yleisölle. Hän oli aina nauttinut huomiosta. Merlin huomasi, kuinka Morgana hymyili erityisen leveästi Gwenille, joka istui sivukatsomossa. Gwen vilkutti emännälleen, yhtä lailla hymyillen. Merlin toivoi pääsevänsä istumaan hänen viereensä, jotta he voisivat kannustaa Morganaa yhdessä.

"Merlin," Arthur viittoi hänet luokseen juuri kun ensimmäinen ottelu (Morgana vastaan joku Merlinille täysin tuntematon tummaihoinen nainen) oli alkamassa. Merlinillä ei ollut ollut tilaisuutta puhua Arthurin kanssa hänen oudosta käytöksestään edellisenä päivänä. Hän oli pidoissa taas mennyt vaihtamaan pari sanaa Lynnetin kanssa (joka oli hehkunut ylpeydestä isäntänsä puolesta) ja jostain syystä Arthurin mielestä oli ollut ihan sopivaa tulla ja fyysisesti raahata Merlin sivummalle. Kun Merlin oli tiuskaissut selitystä tälle, Arthur oli vain murahtanut "minun lasini ei täyty itsestään', mikä oli saanut Merlinin veren kuohahtamaan.

Hän oli yhä vihainen, mutta meni silti prinssin luo, koska, no, kuningas istui ihan lähellä.

"Kun tämä on ohi," Arthur mutisi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä, niin että Merlinin piti kumartua lähemmäs, "sinun täytyy tulla suoraan minun huoneeseeni, ymmärrätkö?"

"Miksi?" Merlin kysyä töksäytti.

"Koska minä olen prinssi ja käsken sinua tekemään niin," oli kaikki mitä Arthur sanoi. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin kohti areenaa ja jätti Merlinin seisomaan hämmentyneenä viereensä.

Ottelu alkoi ja kenellekään ei jäänyt epäselväksi, että Morgana oli todellakin harjoitellut kaikilta salassa. Merlin nautti suunnattomasti katsellessaan Arthurin ja Utherin epäuskoisia ilmeitä, kun he katsoivat Morganan sivaltavan miekallaan petomaisen intohimoisesti. Arthur näytti jossain vaiheessa jopa vähän pelokkaalta.

Morgana löi ja väisti ja heittäytyi ja heilutti miekkaa uskomattomalla nopeudella, onnistuen näyttämään samaan aikaan täysin elegantilta. Tosin, Merlin oli varma että Morgana voisi vaikka seistä päällään ja jöngleerata ja silti näyttää kunnioitettavalta ladyltä.

Ei ollut yllätys, että Morgana voitti ensimmäisen eränsä. Hän kumarsi Utherille, joka näytti ylpeältä ja epämukavalta samaan aikaan ja katosi areenalta, todennäköisesti Gwenin kanssa telttaansa. Merlin olisi kovasti halunnut mennä onnittelemaan häntä mutta ensinnäkin, hän ei voinut rynnätä noin vain naisen telttaan ja toiseksi, Arthur suuttuisi ikiajoiksi. Niin paljon kuin häntä ärsyttikin Arthurin typerä vahtiminen ja outo käytös, Merliniä ei huvittanut suututtaa häntä juuri sillä hetkellä. Sen sijaan, hän jäi paikalleen ja katsoi, kuinka seuraava taistelupari asteli paikalle.

Jos joku vielä epäili, ettei naisista ollut taistelukehään, ne naiset kyllä murskasivat kaikki epäilykset. Naiset eivät eronneet edellisen päivän mieskokeilaista juuri laikaan: vain heidän kypärien alta liehuvat lettinsä ja pienikokoisuutensa erottivat heidät isokokoisimmista miehistä. Mutta kuten Arthur aina sanoi: koko ei ratkaise, vaan taktiikka ja taito.

Kaksi naista erottuivat ottelun aikana edukseen ja he olivat ei-kenenkään yllätykseksi Morgana ja Odelia. Heidän tyylinsä olivat hyvin erilaiset: siinä missä Morgana näytti ottavan rauhallisesti ja luotti taktiikassaan laskelmointiin, Odelia vain kävi päälle kuin vihainen karhu. Kumpikin taktiikka kuitenkin toimi, sillä pian Camelotin oma tyttö ja Gawantin tulinen punapää olivat vastakkain loppuottelussa.

Jokin Merlinin vatsassa myllersi, kun hän katsoi Odeliaa seisomassa Morganaa vastapäätä kun he odottivat lupaa aloittaa. Jos nimittäin katse voisi tappaa, Morgana olisi todennäköisesti kuollut ja kuopattu ennen kuin yksikään miekka olisi kohottautunut. Odelia katsoi vastustajaansa äärimmäisen halveksivasti. Morgana näytti ensisilmäyksellä olevan täysin ilmeetön, mutta Merlin huomasi, että hän hymyili ihan hiukan.

Mitä ihmettä oli tekeillä? Eiväthän he tunteneet toisiaan lainkaan? Miksi näytti siltä, että Odelia vihasi Morganaa?

Merlin ei keksinyt muutakaan, joten hän kumartui Arthurin viereen. "Arthur?" hän kuiskasi.

"Mitä nyt?" tuli ärtynyt vastaus.

"Jokin on vinossa. Lady Odelia näyttää... verenhimoiselta."

Arthur pyöritti silmiään. "Tietenkin hän näyttää, typerys. Hän haluaa voittaa."

"Mutta hän näyttää siltä kuin hän haluaisi jotakin muutakin kuin voittaa. Arthur, oletko varma, että Odelia ja Morgana eivät tunne toisiaan?" Merlin intti.

"Olen varma, hän on Camelotissa ensimmäistä kertaa," prinssi sanoi. "Nyt sulje suusi, pysy siinä ja katso, kuinka Morgana lyö hänet täysin."

Jos Merlin ei olisi ollut niin huolissaan, hän olisi ihmetellyt Arthurin kannustavaa ja varmaa asennetta Morganan ottelusta, mutta nyt hän ei _voinut_ muuta kuin olla huolissaan.

Hän katsoi Gweniä yleisössä. Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut täysin vainharhainen: myös Gwen oli näyttänyt huomaavan, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan ja hän tuijotti myös Odeliaa kulmat kurtussa. Hän mietti taatusti ihan samaa asiaa kuin Merlin...

Seuraavaksi Merlin etsi kuumeisesti lordi Nevania, sillä pitihän hänen olla kannustamassa siskoaan? Tai auttamassa häntä missä tahansa juonessa jonka he olivat keksineet?

Nevania ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään ja Merlinin oli pakko kääntää katseensa takaisin areenalle, sillä ottelu oli alkanut.

Odelian raivokas hyökkäys oli niin nopea, ettei Morgana ehtinyt tehdä muuta kuin väistää nopeasti pois alta. Sitten hän kohotti miekkansa ja niin alkoi uskomattoman nopealiikkeinen ja intensiivinen taistelu.

Merlin tiesi olleensa oikeassa: siinä missä Morgana tähtäsi voittoon, Odelia selvästi tähtäsi Morganan tahalliseen vahingoittamiseen. Sen näkivät pian kaikki muutkin, sillä yleisö hiljeni kauhistuneena. Odelia yritti osua Morganan kylkeen, vatsaan, rintaan, mihin vain kohtaan, joka koituisi Morganan lopuksi. Se oli täysin sääntöjen vastaista eikä kukaan ollut odottanut sitä, kaikkein vähiten Morgana, joka väisti ja puolusti itseään parhaansa mukaan. Odelia kuitenkin iski ja iski hampaat irvessä.

Se kaikki tapahtui nopeasti. Uther tajusi mitä oli tekeillä liian myöhään: hän oli noussut seisomaan, mutta hän oli liian kaukana. Arthur teki samoin ja hän oli jo hyppäämässä reunan yli areenalle. Merlin kohotti vaistomaisesti kätensä mutta ei ehtinyt edes miettiä loitsua päässään.

Heille, se oli liian myöhäistä. Odelia huusi raivokkaasti, kaatoi Morganan kivuliaasti selälleen maahan, nosti miekkansa... Morganan miekka oli lentänyt hänen kädestään ja ensimmäistä kertaa koko turnajaisten aikana, hän näytti kauhistuneelta. Odelia tähtäsi sydämeen, Morgana sulki silmänsä, kaikkien sydän pysähtyi-

"EI!"

Ainoa tarpeeksi nopea, ainoa joka istui tarpeeksi lähellä, ainoa, joka ei miettisi kahta kertaa uhratakseen itsensä Morganan vuoksi, oli Gwen. Hän oli hypännyt salamannopeasti reunan yli, tarttunut Odeliaa takaapäin kaulasta ja vetänyt hänet pois. Yllätettynä (ja kuristettuna), Odelia pudotti miekkansa, jonka Gwen poimi nopeasti ja osoitti sillä Odeliaa. Samalla Morgana nousi ylös, nosti oman miekkansa ja osoitti sen kärjellä Odelian rintaa. Gwen piti miekkaa kädessään kuin ammattilainen, sillä hän tunsi miekat. Hän oli opetellut niiden muodon tarkkaan, hän tiesi, miten niitä käytettiin vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan oikeasti niitä voinut käyttää. Hänen kätensä ei edes tärissyt.

Morgana katsoi silmät pyöreinä, edelleen kauhistuneena vastustajaansa, joka oli melkein vienyt hänen henkensä. Sitten hän katsoi Gweniä ja näytti ihan vain sekunnin siltä kuin hän ehkä saattaisi alkaa itkeä.

Odelia seisoi kasvot kohti Gweniä ja Merlin näki selvästi, kuinka hän antautui hitaasti ymmärtäessään ettei mitään ollut tehtävissä. Toinen miekka oli hänen kurkullaan, toinen hipoi hänen selkäänsä.

Hän oli loukossa.

Sillä aikaa muut eivät voineet muuta kuin tuijottaa ihmeissään palvelustyttöä, joka pelasti emäntänsä varmalta kuolemalta ja vieraan maan naista, joka näytti yhä raivostuneelta, mutta oli selvästikin antautunut. Kaikki oli tapahtunut sekunneissa ja areena oli yhden hetken täysin hiljaa.

Sitten kuningas mylvi väriselvällä äänellä: "Vartijat! Pidättäkää tuo nainen!"

Kun kuninkaan miehet ryntäsivät ottamaan Odelian kiinni, Camelotin lady ja hänen palvelijansa heittivät miekat syrjään ja syöksyvät halaamaan toisiaan. He molemmat itkivät ja rutistivat toisiaan henkensä kaupalla. Morgana silitti Gwenin tukkaa ja puhui jotakin hiljaa tämän korvaan.

Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti että Merlin seisoi yhä jähmettyneenä Arthurin tuolin vieressä, toinen käsi hitusen nostettuna. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili hänen rinnassaan tuhatta ja sataa. Morgana melkein kuoli. Gwen olisi voinut kuolla myös, jos hän olisi epäonnistunut. Ja hän itse ei ollut ehtinyt tekemään mitään. Se oli toisaalta hyvä, koska prinssi ja kuningas olivat istuneet ihan lähellä, mutta toisaalta... Merlin _olisi _voinut antaa henkensä molempien naisten puolesta. Mutta hän ei ollut ehtinyt.

Arthur tokeni järkytyksestään nopeammin: hän hyppäsi reunan yli ja ryntäsi areenalle. Merlin seurasi häntä.

"Morgana!" Arthur huudahti. "Oletko sinä kunnossa? Osuiko hän sinuun?"

Jos tilanne olisi ollut erilainen, Morgana olisi kaiketi pyöritellyt silmiään ja vastannut jotakin sarkastista, sillä hän oli selvästi ihan kunnossa. Nyt hän kuitenkin vain huokaisi heikosti. "Kaikki hyvin, Arthur. Gwen pelasti minut." Hän ei halannut palvelijaansa enää, mutta piti tästä kiinni vyötäröltä toisella kädellään. Oliko se tueksi hänelle itselleen vai Gwenille, Merlin ei tiennyt.

"Entäs sinä, Gwen? Ethän ole loukkaantunut?" Merlin kysyi. Gwen pudisti päätään. Hän näytti yhä pelästyneeltä.

"Hän yritti tappaa Morganan," hän kuiskasi. "Ihan oikeasti. Miksi hän tekisi niin? Miksi kukaan tekisi niin?"

"Shh," Morgana sanoi hiljaa ja tiukensi otettaan. "Kaikki on hyvin. Sinä pelastit minut."

Merlin katsoi areenan toiselle reunalle, missä Odelia oli polvillaan maassa, kädet kahlittuna hänen selkänsä taakse ja ainakin viisi vartijaa osoitti häntä miekalla. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi tiukasti maahan.

Uther saapui paikalle ja syöksyi heti Morganan luo. Gaius tuli myös ihan kuninkaan kintereillä, mutta hänen apuaan ei juuri tarvittu sillä Morganan kehossa ei ollut mitään mustelmia ja naarmuja pahempia vammoja.

"Tämä selvitetään, välittömästi!" Uther huusi raivoissaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Odeliaa, joka piti katseensa edelleen maassa. "Telottaisin sinut tässä ja nyt, mutta lakien mukaan oikeudenkäynti on pakollinen. En kyllä todellakaan näe, miten voisit puhua itsesi pois tästä. Linnaan, nyt, vauhtia!"

Merlin vilkaisi Arthuria ja kohtasi tämän katseen. Arthur näytti miettivän jotakin. Sitten hän rykäisi ja näytti kokoavan itsensä.

"No niin. Merlin, auta Gwen linnaan. Teidän pitää tulla oikeudenkäyntiin. Morgana..."

"Me pääsemme kyllä ihan itse sinne, kiitos vain," Morgana sanoi vakaasti. "Tule, Gwen."

He lähtivät kävelemään käsikynkässä kohti linnaa. Gwen näytti yhä hiukan täriselvältä ja kai Morganakin vielä oli, mutta hän peitti sen paremmin. Naiset puhuivat toisilleen hiljaa kävellessään.

Arthurin ilme koveni ja hän aikoi lähteä heidän peräänsä, mutta Merlin pysäytti hänet.

"Anna heidän mennä. Eivät he enää ole vaarassa. Sitä paitsi, Uther määräsi heidän ympärilleen ainakin kymmenen vartijaa ja ritaria," hän sanoi.

"Äskenkin areenaa ympäröi kaikki Camelotin ritarit ja isän parhaat vartijat ja silti Morgana oli päästä hengestään!" Arthur huusi. Hän oli selvästikin vielä poissa tolaltaan.

"Kukaan ei pystynyt ennakoimaan sitä, Arthur, hän yllätti meidät kaikki..." Merlin yritti, mutta Arthur oli liian järkyttynyt kuunnellakseen.

"Kaikki paitsi sinut, niinhän? Sinä näit, että se nainen aikoo jotakin, etkä tehnyt mitään!" hän syytti ja tarttui Merliniä erittäin kovalla otteella hänen kaulaliinastaan.

"Mitä sinä horiset, minähän yritin varoit..."

"Morgana melkein kuoli!"

"Niin, minä näin sen, mutta..."

Arthurin silmät olivat märät ja Merlin tiesi, ettei hän takoittanut puheitaan. Silti, ne kirpaisivat.

"Itse asiassa, sinä olet hölissyt koko viikon siitä, kuinka sinä epäilit häntä. Miksi et siis tehnyt mitään? Vastaa, Merlin!" Arthur veti häntä lähemmäs. Merlin tiesi, että he olivat varmasti aikamoinen spektaakkeli keskellä areenaa kun suurin osa yleisöstä oli vielä paikalla, mutta kukapa tulisi prinssin ja hänen palvelijansa väliin? Ja se ei muutenkaan ollut Merlinin suurin huoli.

"Päästä... irti... -rthur..." hän kähisi, sillä prinssin ote kuristi häntä.

Arthur päästi, nopeasti. Hän näytti heräävän kuin olisi ollut unessa. Hän räpytti silmiään ja otti askeleen taakse päin.

"Minun pitää mennä. Oikeudenkäynti," hän sanoi, katsomatta Merliniin päin ja lähti rivakasti kohti linnaa.

Merlin jäi paikoilleen hieromaan kaulaansa. Arthurin ote ei ollut ollut niin kova, että häneltä olisi voinut loppua happi, mutta se oli ollut hyvin epämukava, melkein kivulias.

Pian hän kuitenkin suoristi huivinsa ja lähti päättäväisesti muiden mukana kohti linnaa ja sen iso salia. Hänen oli nähtävä oikeudenkäynti.

* * *

Uther ilmeisesti halusi saada Odelian kaulan poikki mahdollisimman pian, sillä kun Merlin saapui isoon saliin, punahiuksinen nainen oli jo lattialla kuninkaan edessä ja oikeudenkäynti täydessä vauhdissa.

Morgana istui omalla paikallaan, ryhdikkäänä ja kalpeana. Arthur sen sijaan seisoi hänen vieressään, eikä tuolillaan Utherin toisella puolella. Gwen seisoi Morganan tuolin takana, sillä vaikka hän olikin pelastanut emäntänsä hengen, hän oli silti yhä vain palvelija. Merlin jos kuka tiesi tämän.

Hän meni Gaiuksen luokse, niin kuin aina tällaisissa tilaisuuksissa. Gaius katseli vakavana salin etuosan tapahtumia. Miten hän pystyikin olemaan aina niin tyynen oloinen?

Merlin tarkkaili Arthurin ilmettä, sillä hän pelkäsi, että Arthur oli mennyt täysin tolaltaan. Prinssi vaikutti onneksi jo rauhoittuneelta, vaikka hän tuijottikin maassa puoliksi makaavaa Odeliaa murhaavasti. Morgana tuijotti päättäväisesti suoraan eteenpäin, mutta Merlin näki, kuinka hän puristi tuolinsa käsinojia.

Mikään ei kuitenkaan vetänyt vertoja Utherin raivolle. Vaikka Morgana ei ollutkaan hänen tyttärensä*, kaikki tiesivät että hän oli kiintynyt suojattiinsa kuin omaan lapseensa. Hän katsoi Odeliaa kuin tämä olisi hevosenlantaa.

Odelialta oli riisuttu pois hänen haarniskansa, joten hän kyhjötti kuninkaan edessä housuissa ja tunikassa. Hänen pitkä lettinsä oli auennut ja hänen tukkansa valui hänen silmilleen. Hän ei näyttänyt enää ollenkaan ladyltä.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" Uther kysyi hyytävällä äänellä.

"Lady Odelia," tuli hiljainen vastaus lattianrajasta.

"Valehtelija," Uther syytti. "Minä tunnen lady Odelian isän. Hän on minun liittolaiseni ja ystäväni. Hän on kotoisin Gawantista, joka on Camelotin läheisin liittolainen. Miksi hänen tyttärensä olisi murhaaja? Kuka sinä siis olet?"

"Olen lady Odelia, se on totuus. Näytin teille sinettini ennen turnajaisten alkua," nainen sanoi ja kohotti viimeinkin katseensa pois lattiasta. Hänen hiuksensa peittivät hänen ilmeensä. "Minun isälläni ei ole mitään tekemistä tämän asian kanssa."

Kuningas näytti epäilevältä. "Miten voin olla varma tuosta?" hän kysyi.

"Minun isäni ei tiedä muuta kuin että minä olen osallistunut Camelotin turnajaisiin. Siinä kaikki."

"Sinulla oli veli mukana," Arthur sanoi äkisti. "Eikö isäsi tiennyt, että hänkin on täällä? Puhuit vain itsestäsi."

"Missä hän on nyt?" Uther kysyi heti perään.

Odelia hymähti ilottomasti. "Häntä teidän on turha etsiä," hän totesi. "Hän on sitä paitsi täysin syytön tähän. Vain minä olen vastuussa tästä."

"Miksi sinä yritit tappaa minun suojattini, lady Morganan?" Uther kysyi suoraan. "Mikään syy ei ole tarpeeksi hyvä, mutta..."

"Mikään syy, niinkö?" Odelia huudahti kovaa. Hän nytkähti kohti kuningasta, mutta kahleet estivät häntä menemästä lähemmäs. Vartijat vetivät miekkansa esiin.

"Minun syyni on minun rakas pikkusiskoni," hän jatkoi kovaa. Hän heilautti hiuksensa pois naamansa edestä, jotta hän voisi mulkoilla paremmin salissa läsnäolevia. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin kohti Utheria.

"Mitä olisitte tehneet, kuningas Uther, jos teidän poikanne olisikin syntynyt naispuoliseksi? Jos hän olisikin prinsessa? Te olisitte pettyneet ja pahasti," Odelia sanoi, ennen kuin Uther ehti vastata. "Te olisitte olleet murheen murtama, jos teidän ainoa lapsenne olisikin tyttö. Hän ei kelpaisi johtamaan. Hän ei kelpaisi sotaan eikä taistoon. Te ette olisi opettaneet häntä metsästämään, taistelemaan, johtamaan maata. Sillä mihin muuhun tytöt kelpaavat, kuin vaimoiksi miehille? Olisitte opettaneet pientä prinsessaa istumaan nätisti jalat yhdessä ja kädet sylissä alusta alkaen, olisitte pitäneet tärkeämpänä hänen mekkojaan ja kampauksiaan kuin häntä itseään. Koska naiset ovat tarkoitettu istumaan kotona, hoitamaan kodin ja lapset, palvelemaan miehiä kuin palvelijat isäntiään!"

Odelia sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi raskaasti. Sitten hän jatkoi.

"Minä synnyin tyttölapsena äidilleni ja isälleni. He olivat pettyneitä, mutta koska olin hyvinvointinen ja vahva, he antoivat minun opetella käyttämään miekkaa ja muita aseita. He antoivat minun olla vapaa ja itsenäinen. Minun ei tarvinnut esittää heikkoa ja heiveröistä kenellekään. Sain olla juuri niin kuin halusin."

"Mutta sitten, kun olin kahdeksan vanha, äitini tuli raskaaksi. Hän oli jo vanha. Hän synnytti tytön ja kuoli muutaman tunnin kuluttua siitä. Tyttövauva oli pienikokoinen ja isä oli varma, että lapsi tulisi kuolemaan ennen kuin häntä ehdittäisi edes nimetä. Mutta minä en antanut periksi, vaan juotin pikkusiskolleni lehmänmaitoa ja hoidin häntä. Isä ei koskaan viitsinyt edes esittää välittävänsä siskostani, koska hän oli liian heikko ja pieni, joten minun piti pitää huoli hänestä ihan yksin."

"Kun siskoni kasvoi, hän pysyi pienikokoisena ja laihana, vaikka hän söi tarpeeksi. Isä kohteli häntä kuin palvelijaa, kuin orjaa, eikä koskaan puhutellut häntä lapsenaan. Minusta hän oli aina niin ylpeä, mutta siskoni oli hänelle kuin taakka. Hän ei ollut minkään arvoinen, koska hän ei ollut voimakas."

"Siskoni myös sairasteli usein ja minä hoidin häntä aina. Isä varmaan toivoi, että hän kuolisi joka kerta kun kuume nousi. Minä kuitenkin opettelin parantajan luona tekemään yrttejä ja siskoni pysyi terveempänä pitempään. Lopulta hän ei sairastellut enää juuri lainkaan."

"Kun hän oli jo kasvamassa naiseksi, minä opetin häntä taistelemaan. Ensin hän jaksoi hädin tuskin pidellä miekkaa, mutta hän voimistui nopeasti, sillä hän oli päättäväinen. Harjoittelimme aina salaa, koska isä oli kieltänyt siskoani koskemasta aseisiin. Mutta kerran me jäimme kiinni ja isä nauroi päin siskoni naamaa. 'Sinusta ei ikinä tule mitään, vaikka kuinka yrittäsitkin heiluttaa aseita edestakaisin,' hän sanoi. 'Sinä pieni heiveröinen olento. Jos saan sinut naimisiin jonkun antelijaan miehen kanssa, olen onnekas'. Sitten hän tönäisi siskoni maahan ja nauroi."

"Se muutti siskoni täysin. Hän alkoi harjoitella kiivaasti ja lähes taukoamatta. Hän vietti kaiken aikansa ulkona ja minun piti joskus pakottaa hänet väkisin nukkumaan ja syömään. Kun hän oli kuusitoista, hän voitti minut ensimmäistä kertaa kaksintaistelussa ja on siitä lähtien voittanut minut joka kerta. Me yritimme aina todistaa isälle, että hän on taitava soturi, taitavampi kuin minä. Hän ei suostunut uskomaan eikä kuunnellut."

"Sitten saimme kuulla turnajaisista ja isä oli innoissaan lähettämässä minut tänne. Siskoani hän kielsi jyrkästi. Hän sanoi kuolevansa häpeään, jos hänen heiveröinen tyttönsä menisi Camelotiin nolaamaan itsensä. Siskoni suuttui ja sanoi, että hän voisi voittaa jokaisen osallistujan, mukaanlukien miehet. Isä vain nauroi."

"Joten, siskoni leikkasi hiuksensa, varasti isän vaatteita ja vanhan haarniskan ja matkusti salaa minun mukaani. Siitä ei tiennyt kukaan muu kuin minä ja minun uskollinen palvelijani, Lynnet. Hän on myös viaton, sillä minä käskin häntä salaamaan asian ja palvelijana hänen on noudatettava käskyjäni."

Uther nosti kätensä keskeyttääkseen Odelian tarinan. "Tarkoitat siis sanoa, että lordi Nevan...?"

"Hän on _lady_ Neilina," Odelia sanoi hymyillen. "Minun 'heikko, hyödytön' siskoni, joka päihitti prinssi Arthurin kaksintaistelussa."

"Hiljaa!" Uther huusi ja Merlin melkein hymyili, sillä Arthur näytti kertakaikkiaan kauhistuneelta.

"Mitä tällä tarinalla oli mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että sinä yritit murhata lady Morganan?" kuningas kysyi.

Odelian hymy hyytyi sekunnissa. "Olin salakuljettanut siskoni tänne ja tein kaikkeni, ettei hän jäisi kiinni. En päästänyt ketään muuta kuin Lynnetin huoneeseeni, en edes tämän linnan uteliaita palvelijoita,"

(Arthur katsoi pikaisesti Merliniä, joka puri huultaan)

"Sillä jos hän olisi jäänyt kiinni, se olisi ollut hänelle kuolemaksi. Hänen naamioitumisensa oltaisiin nähty petoksena ja olisin menettänyt siskoni. Ymmärsin, miksi hän halusi tehdä sen, mutta olin melkein sairas huolesta joka kerta kun hän oli jossakin muualla kuin turvassa huoneessaan."

"Ja mitä tällä kaikella on tekemistä lady Morganan kanssa?" Uther kysyi kärsimättömästi.

Odelia käänsi katseensa Morganaan, joka tuijotti päättäväisesti takaisin, vaikka lattialla viruvan naisen katse olikin viheliäinen.

"Hän käveli huoneeseeni kuin se olisi ollut hänen omansa," Odelia sihahti. "Neilina oli pukeissa, mutta hän puhui minun kanssani. Hänellä on hyvin korkea ja naisellinen ääni. Joten, teidän suojattinne sai tietää totuuden. Sitä oli turha alkaa kieltää."

Morgana laski päänsä sen merkiksi että tämä oli totta. "Halusin jutella vielä kaikkien naispuolisten osallistujien kanssa ennen ottelua," hän sanoi. "En voinut mitenkään kuvitella, että lady Odelian huoneessa olisi hänen valepukuinen siskonsa."

"Minä anelin, ettette kerro kuninkaalle!" Odelia huudahti ihan kuin Morgana ei olisi edes puhunut. "Lupasin mitä vain, mitä vain pitääkseni siskoni turvassa! Ja lopulta me sovimme asian... jos me kaksi päätyisimme loppuotteluun, minä antaisin lady Morganan voittaa."

Morgana näytti kutistuvan tuolillaan, kun kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Arthur näytti siltä kuin hän ei olisi uskonut korviaan ja Uther päätti heti, ettei se voinut olla totta.

"Morgana ei tekisi niin! Hän ei kiristäisi tuolla lailla-"

"Äh, minä tein sen," Morgana tiuskaisi ja koko sali meni hiljaiseksi. "Minulla oli kerrankin tilaisuus näyttää kykyni ja todistaa, että minusta on siihen," hän sanoi ja suoristautui tuolillaan. "Keinolla millä hyvänsä."

Uther ja Arthur näyttivät siltä kuin heidän elämältään olisi juuri pudonnut pohja. Myös Gwen näytti taaempana vähän järkyttyneeltä. Merlin kuuli Gaiuksen hymähtävän ihan hiljaa. Hän itse ei tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"Voitto oli minulle ihan se ja sama," Odelia sanoi turhautuneesti. "Mutta taistelin itseni finaaliin, jotta ainoa, joka tiesi siskostani, saataisiin pois kuvioista."

"Joten, sinä olisit ollut valmis uhraamaan itsesi, ottamaan kuolemanrangaistuksen murhasta, jotta siskosi ei jäisi kiinni?" Uther kysyi.

"Juuri niin."

Asia tuntui olevan loppuunkäsitelty: Odelia myönsi tekonsa, kertoi motiivinsa eikä asiasta ollut epäselvyyttä. Hän oli syyllistynyt kuninkaan suojatin murhayritykseen ja siitä oli selvä rangaistus. Kuolema.

Uther julisti asian kovaan ääneen ja Odelia, joka ei näyttänyt tippaakaan katuvalta, raahattiin pois. Sitten Uther kääntyi katsomaan suojattiaan. Morganan ilme ei edes värähtänyt.

"En ole ylpeä siitä mitä tein, enkä ansaitse voittojuhlia," hän sanoi tyynesti. "Ja kärsin rangaitukseni."

Uther sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi.

"Kaikki muut paitsi Arthur ja Morgana, poistukaa, välittömästi," hän sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Kaikki alkoivat heti kävellä kohti ovea, sillä kenelläkään ei ollut sen ihmeellisempää halua jäädä kuuntelemaan kuinka kuningas läksytti Morganaa.

Merlin oli jo melkein ovensuussa, kulkien Gaiuksen vanavedessä, kun käsi tarttui häntä takinliepeestä. Hän kääntyi ja huomasi olevansa melkein nenäkkäin Arthurin kanssa.

"Mene minun huoneeseeni. Pistä takkaan tuli ja odota, tulen heti kun pääsen." Sitten hän päästi irti ja meni takaisin kuninkaan vierelle, odottamatta vastausta.

Ikään kuin vastauksella olisi ollut jotakin väliä, Merlin muistutti itseään.

Hän etsi ihmisten joukosta Gwenin, joka näytti jo vähän paremmalta, mutta säpsähti hiukan kun Merlin tarttui häntä olkapäästä.

"Anteeksi. Oletko kunnossa?" Merlin kysyi.

Gwen nyökkäsi ja yritti kovasti hymyillä. "Olen, kiitos. En vain voi uskoa että Morgana olisi tehnyt jotain sellaista. Minä en tiennyt tästä mitään, miten olisin voinut? En olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella, että Morgana kiristäisi ketään. Hän puhuu aina rehellisyyden ja reiluuden puolesta."

Merlin kohautti olkiaan: hänestä sitä ei ollut ihan niin vaikea uskoa. Morganalla oli korkea moraali, kyllä, mutta hän osasi myös juonia. "Luulen, että hän vain näki mehukkaan tilaisuuden, eikä voinut jättää ottamatta sitä. Kyllä sinä tiedät, miten paljon hän halusi todistaa, että hän on ihan yhtä hyvä, ellei parempikin taistelija kuin Arthur."

"Niinpä kai," Gwen myönsi, vaikka ei näyttänytkään ihan vakuuttuneelta. "Ehkä lady Neilina ei ole ainoa, joka on ärsyyntynyt naisten väheksynnästä."

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Ehkä. Mutta jos jotakuta pidetään nyt arvossaan, se olet sinä! Sinä pelastit Morgana hengen tuolla, se oli uskomatonta!" hän sanoi ja tarttui Gweniä käsivarsista. "Syöksyit väliin, vaikka Odelia olisi voinut osua sinuun!"

Gwen punastui hiukan. "En minä edes ajatellut mitään, minä vain... olin yhtäkkiä Odelian takana ja tein sen mitä ensimmäisenä juolahti mieleen... Pelkkä reaktio, ei muuta-"

"Älä vähättele itseäsi," Merlin keskeytti. "Se mitä teit, oli urheaa ja sinä, neiti Guinevere, olet minun uusi sankarini."

"Merlin, älä nyt-"

"Oikeasti! Jos kuningas ei anna sinulle tästä jotakin uskomatonta palkkiota, minä pakotan hänet henkilökohtaisesti tekemään niin."

Gwen naurahti hänen innolleen. "Kiitos, Merlin, mutta minulle on tärkeintä, että Morgana on hengissä. Vaikka minun pitääkin kyllä jutella hänen kanssaan vakavasti tästä kiristysjutusta," hän lisäsi päättäväisesti.

Merlin virnisti. "Älä enää ikinä sano, että sinä olet 'vain sinä'." Sitten hän rykäisi ja irrotti otteensa Gwenin käsistä. "No niin, minun piti olla jo aikoja sitten Arthurin huoneessa. Nähdään myöhemmin, okei?"

"Okei," Gwen sanoi. "Ki-kiitos," hän lisäsi häkeltyneenä.

Merlin nyökkäsi ja lähti juosten. Tuli ei syttyisi Arthurin takkaan itsestään. (tai siis totta kai se syttyy itsestään, mutta Merlinin piti olla silti paikalla)

* * *

Hän sai odottaa melko kauan ennen kuin Arthur tuli huoneeseensa. Odottaessaan Merlin oli laittanut tulen takkaan (_melkein_ ilman taikaa) ja sitten hän unohtui istumaan tuoreiden liekkien eteen. Siinä oli lämmin ja liekkien lepatus oli jotenkin rauhoittavaa sen kaiken jälkeen mitä oli tapahtunut.

Hän oli tiennyt, että punahiuksisissa sisaruksissa oli jotakin outoa. Taas kerran oli käynyt niin, ettei häntä ollut uskottu ja miten olikaan melkein käynyt? Merlin hymähti. Sitä hän ei olisi kyllä osannut aavistaa, että lordi olikin lady.

Arthur saapui huoneeseensa hiljaa ja sulki oven verkkaisesti. Merlin kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja hän näki Arthurin ilmeestä, että hän oli aikeissa valittaa palvelijansa toimettomuudesta, mutta Merlinin suureksi yllätykseksi hän vain puisti päätään vähän ja istui sitten Merlinin viereen.

"Isä ei tiennyt, ollako raivoissaan vai helpottunut," prinssi sanoi sitten. "Hän oli iloinen, että Morgana oli elossa ja kunnossa, mutta vihainen siitä, mitä hän oli tehnyt."

"Saiko hän rangaituksen?" Merlin kysyi. Hän yritti kuvitella ylvästä ja aina viimeisen päälle laitettua Morganaa jalkapuussa, mädäntyneiden ruokien peitossa, mutta ei onnistunut.

"Hän viettää kolme päivää vankityrmissä," Arthur vastasi ja hymyili. "Morgana vain kohautti olkiaan. Ikään kuin vankilassa oleilu hetkauttaisi häntä yhtään."

"Mitä mieltä sinä olet... tästä? Koko jutusta?" Merlinin oli pakko kysyä.

"No, ensinnäkin jos sinä ikinä mainitset minulle siitä, että minä hävisin tytölle..."

Merlin tönäisi häntä. "Älä viitsi! Hän oli harjoitellut koko elämänsä ja hänen taktiikkansa oli hyvä. Mitä väliä sillä on, mikä hänen sukupuolensa sattui olemaan?"

Arthur kohautti olkiaan ja katsoi tulta. "En pidä häviämisestä ja sillä siisti. Siitä ei puhuta enää."

"Selvä," Merlin myöntyi.

"Ja muuten tästä koko hässäkästä... Minä tavallaan ymmärrän lady Odeliaa," Arthur jatkoi vakavammin. "Morgana on minulle kuin sisko. Älä ikinä kerro tätä hänelle, mutta minä tekisin mitä vain pitääkseni hänet hengissä ja kunnossa. Rangaistus tuollaisesta huijauksesta olisi ollut ruoskinta. Lady Neilina tuskin olisi selvinnyt siitä hengissä."

"Missäköhän hän on nyt?"

"Kuka tietää," Arthur huokaisi. "Isä lähetti ritareita etsimään häntä, mutta tuskin he häntä löytävät. Odelia kuolee aamulla, miksi hänkään kertoisi siskonsa olinpaikasta mitään?"

"Hän tuskin on enää edes Camelotissa," Merlin pohti ääneen. "Ehkä niin on parasta."

"Ehkä."

He istuivat hetken hiljaa tulen edessä. Merlin kelasi mielessään uudestaan ja uudestaan Gwenin loikkausta areenan reunan yli hänen syöksyessään Morganan pelastukseksi. Se sai hänet miettimään niitä monia kertoja (ja varsinkin sitä ensimmäistä kertaa, jolloin kaikki myös _näkivät_ sen) kun hän oli pelastanut Arthurin hengen. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä: Camelotin kuninkaallisilla oli ehkä turvanaan iso joukko ritareita, mutta silti palvelijat olivat loppujen lopuksi ne, jotka pitivät heidät hengissä.

"Ai niin," Arthur sanoi yhtäkkiä ja Merlin säpsähti. "Koska voittajalle ei voi pitää juhlia, koska, no, sellaista ei ole, pidämmekin pidot Guineveren kunniaksi."

Merlinin suu aukesi ammolleen. "Ihan totta?"

Arthur kohautti olkiaan. "Isä oli pettynyt, kun näytti siltä ettei ollut aihetta järjestää juhlia. Minä ja Morgana taivuttelimme hänet järjestämään ne Guineverelle, koska ilman häntä Morgana ei olisi enää keskuudessamme."

(Tässä kohtaa Merlin oli noin sekunnin ajan katkera siitä, ettei hänelle ollut ikinä järjestetty juhlia, vaikka hän oli pelastanut Arthurin hengen ainakin sata kertaa, mutta sitten hän tajusi olevansa todella itsekäs ja melkein löi itseään)

"Miten hienoa!" hän sanoi vilpittömästi. "Hän ansaitsee sen."

Arthur nyökkäsi.

"En olisi uskonut, että Uther suostuu siihen," Merlin sanoi. Kuningas piti aina niin tarkasti huolen, että kaikkia kohdeltiin heidän nimikkeidensä ja syntyperiensä mukaan.

"Mm, no. Täällä arvostetaan palvelijoita, jotka palvelevat hyvin isäntiään ja emäntiään," Arthur sanoi hiljaa. Merlin katsoi häntä ja Arthur katsoi takaisin.

Prinssin suu nytkähti pieneen hymyyn. Sitten hän katsoi alas omia käsiään. "Sen takia sinä olit koko ajan sen palvelustytön kanssa."

Merlin oli niin hämillään Arthurin läpitunkevasta katseesta, että hän ei heti ymmärtänyt. "Mitä?"

"Lady Odelian ja Neilinan palvelija. Sinä sanoit, että sinä epäilit heidän olevan jotenkin vaarallisia ja minä en kuunnellut."

"No se ei ollut mikään yllätys."

"Hys, Merlin, minä yritän tässä pyytää anteeksi."

"Okei. Um, jatka ihmeessä."

Arthur pyöritti silmiään.

"Minä luulin, että se... Lynette?"

"Lynnet."

"Niin, että se Lynnet oli sinun ihastuksesi ja olin varma, että sinä vain valehtelit, jotta minä en kiusaisi sinua tai... jotain. Joten, öh, olen pahoillani, että en uskonut sinua. Ja tietenkin sinä saat etsiä itsellesi tytön. En minä voi sitä kieltää." Arthur puhui erittäin hiljaa, eikä hän katsonut Merliniä silmiin. Hän näytti... kummallisen ujolta. Merlinille tuli vähän epämukava olo.

"Ei se haittaa," hän sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa huolettomalta. "Ei minulla ollut edes mitään todisteita heitä vastaan. Se oli vain sellainen outo tunne, tiedättehän? Halusin selvittää mistä se johtui ja Lynnet oli aina jossain lähellä ja hän oli mukava ja puhelias. Kuka tietää, missä hänkin nyt on."

Merlin yritti katsoa Arthuria silmiin, mutta prinssi piti katseensa matonnurkassa ja nyökkäili aina välillä kun Merlin puhui.

"Ja minulla ei ole... minulla ei ole mitään halua etsiä itselleni ketään," hän jatkoi kiusaantuneena. "Eikä minulla ole kyllä aikaakaan, kun minun pitää kulkea teidän perässänne siivoamassa jälkiänne ja varmistaa, että ette pääse hengestänne."

Arthur ei sanonut vieläkään mitään ja Merlin ei voinut sietää epämukavaa hiljaisuutta, joten hän jatkoi:

"En kyllä vieläkään ihan ymmärrä, miksi olitte niin tuohtunut koko jutusta. Juuri vähän aikaa sitten ette halunneet edes olla minun kanssani tekemisissä, koska vaihdoin pari sanaa Lynnetin kanssa. Jos en tuntisi teitä paremmin, luulisin että te olitte mustasukkainen!" Merli naurahti laimeasti omalle vitsilleen, mutta Arthur ei yhtynyt. Hän ei edes hymyillyt.

"No siinä tapauksessa, Merlin," hän sanoi hitaasti ja kääntyi viimein katsomaan palvelijaansa. Hänen silmänsä olivat vakavat ja lämpimät tulen kajossa. "sinä et taida tuntea minua sittenkään ihan niin hyvin."

Ja sitten hän suuteli Merliniä. Hän ei ollut yhtään odottanut sitä, joten hän päästi yllättyneen äänen ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat. Olihan se aika järkytys: nalkuttava, ärsyttävä prinssi, joka aina pilkkasi häntä ja puhui päivät pitkät siitä, kuinka hyödytön Merlin oli, piti häntä kiinni käsivarresta ja suuteli häntä tiukan varmasti, silmät puristettuina kiinni. Se oli pelokas, hermostunut ja kömpelö suudelma, mutta samalla päättäväinen. Kun Merlin sitä jälkeenpäin ajatteli, hän tajusi sen olevan tyypillistä Arthuria: kukaan ei voisi koskaan päästä sanomaan, että Arthur Pendragon olisi pelkuri, sillä vaikka jokin asia häntä hermostuttaisikin, hän tekisi sen silti. Ehkä hän teki sen vähän kiusallisesti tai vähän eri tavalla kuin muut sen tekisivät, mutta pääasia oli se, että hän _teki_ sen. Tämä päti melkein kaikessa mihin Arthur vain ikinä ryhtyikin eikä se lopulta ollut yllätys, että heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa oli periaatteessa vain kuin huulien yhteentörmäys.

Suudelma oli kuitenkin rohkea ja Merlin toivoi koko loppuelämänsä ajan, että hän olisi ymmärtänyt edes suudella takaisin tai edes nojautua hiukan eteenpäin. Mutta se oli liian myöhäistä, sillä Arthur vetäytyi nopealla liikkeella kauemmas ja näytti nololta. Häntä selvästikin hävetti ja Merlinistä tuntui kamalalta.

Arthur hengitti raskaasti ja hän oli syvänpunainen, eikä se takuulla johtunut vain tulen lämmöstä. Hän avasi suunsa, kenties pyytääkseen anteeksi, kenties puolustaakseen itseään tai ehkä määrätäkseen Merlinin poistumaan, mutta sitähän ei Merlin sallinut.

Toinen suudelma oli monella tapaa parempi ja tulevaisuudessa Merlin huijasi itseään vakuuttamalla, että _se_ oli ollut heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa. Hän heitti kätensä Arthurin kaulan ympäri ja sulki kuninkaallisen suun omallaan. Se toimi: Arthur ei edes yrittänyt enää puhua, vaan takertui tiukasti kiinni Merliniin ja panoi häntä lähemmäs itseään. Suukko oli edelleen vähän hermostunut, mutta tällä kertaa he olivat molemmat mukana ja Merlin antoi itsensä kellua siinä uskomattomassa tunteessa. Hän ei olisi voinut ikinä kuvitella (paitsi ehkä välillä vähän ennen nukahtamistaan) että sellainen tilanne olisi edes mahdollinen. Oli niin monta tekijää, jotka periaatteessa estivät sen totetumisen: se ei ollut sopivaa, koska ensinnäkin he olivat täysin eri arvoasteikolla ja toiseksi koska he olivat molemmat miehiä. Sitten oli paljon henkilökohtaisemmat syyt, kuten se, että Merlin voisi menettää työpaikkansa, jolloin hän ei voisi enää olla Arthurin lähellä eikä suojella häntä yhtä hyvin. Suurin syy oli kuitenkin se, että kaiken sen pilkan ja kiusoittelun alla, he olivat aina olleet jollain oudolla tavalla ystäviä ja Merlin ei koskaan halunnut vaarantaa sitä.

Mutta kun Merlin löysi itsensä istumasta melkein Arthurin sylissä, hän ei ollut huolestunut vaan ainoastaan naurettavan iloinen. Häntä myös huimasi hiukan. Arthur painoi otsansa vasten Merlinin otsaa ja he molemmat hengittivät raskaasti ja nauroivat. Arthur tarrasi kiinni Merlinin vyötäröstä kovemmin. Ilmeisesti Merlin ei ollut ainoa, jota huimasi.

"Jestas, Merlin," Arthur sanoi hiljaa.

Merlin ei sanonut mitään vaan liu'utti kätensä Arthurin hiuksiin ja paijasi. Kuinka monta kertaa hän oli prinssin hiuksia kammatessaan toivonut voivansa upottaa sormensa niihin? Nyt se näytti olevan sallittua, joten miksipä ei.

"Te olette kaaliaivo," Merlin sanoi täydestä sydämestään.

"Vau, todella romanttista," Arthur mutisi.

"Odotitko _todella_ minulta jotain siirappista puhetta?"

"Hyvä luoja, en!"

"No niin."

Arthur veti päätään muutaman sentin päähän ja suukotti Merliniä nopeasti nenälle. "Haluatko selventää?"

Merlin virnisti. "Tyyppillistä Arthuria, ette voi vain sanoa että 'hei arvaa mitä Merlin, minusta sinä olet komea ja kaikin tavoin viehättävä ja pidän seurastasi ja tahtoisin nyt lääppiä sinua jos sinulle sopii'. Sen sijaan kiukuttelette, pilkkaatte, suututte tyhjästä ja hengitätte suunnilleen tulta sieraimistanne aina kun joku tyttö vain uskaltaakin tulla kahden metrin säteelle minusta. Pakko tehdä kaikki vaikeimman kautta."

Arthur oli olevinaan näreissään. Merlin näki ihan selvästi, ettei hän oikeasti ollut.

"Odotitko _todella_ minun sanovan jotain tuollaista?" Arthur matki Merliniä.

No jos Merlin oli ihan rehellinen, niin vastaus oli "en". "Jotain sinne päin," hän sanoi sen sijaan.

"Anteeksi nyt vaan," Arthur sanoi ja Merlin päästi säikähtäneen äänen kun hän kumosi heidät molemmat lattialle. "mutta ilmeisesti sinä tunnet ihan samoin, etkä itse sanonut mitään!"

"Älä nyt vieritä tätä takaisin minulle, Arthur," Merlin sanoi, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan kuulostaa ärsyyntyneeltä. "Sinä tässä prinssi olet. Ja aikava painava sellainen!"

Arthurin silmät kapenivat. "Nyt ei ole oikea hetki alkaa leikkiä tulella," hän mutisi.

"Pystyn hädin tuskin hengittämään!" Merlin sanoi teatraalisesti kähisten. Hän ei kuitenkaan edes esittänyt työntävänsä Arthuria pois.

"No voi pientä," Arthur lässytti. "Anna kun autan."

Ja sitten hän nojautui alas ja painoi taas huulensa vasten Merlinin huulia. Merlin oli melkein jo sanomassa, että suuteleminen ei erityisemmin parantanut hänen kykyään hengittää, mutta sitten hän ajatteli, että ehkä se oli kuitenkin hapenpuutteen arvoista.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Merlin koki elämänsä kummallisimman tunteen, kun hän heräsi siihen että Arthur hengitti hänen korvaansa. Prinssi oli kiinni hänen kyljessään ja hän oli kietonut heidän jalkansa yhteen ja heittänyt vasemman kätensä Merlinin vyötärölle. He olivat kummatkin myös hyvin, hyvin alasti. Hän melkein nauroi ääneen, sillä tilanne oli kaikin puolin naurettava. Silti, hän olisi voinut maata siinä koko loppupäivän tai kenties loppuviikon.

Merlin muistutti kuitenkin itseään, että vaikka Arthur olikin hänen rakastajansa (Merlin unohtui pyörittelemään sanaa päässään, sillä sekin tuntui todella kummalta) he olivat silti prinssi ja palvelija. Ja palvelijana hänen työnsä oli tuoda Arthurille aamiainen, joka tarkoitti taas sitä, että jos hän ei hakisi keittiöstä aamiaislautasta, joku muu lopulta sen hakisi ja toisi ja näkisi heidät siinä asennossa, sängyssä. Joten, Merlinin oli pakko nousta.

Mutta kun hän nousi istumaan, Arthur läimäytti kätensä Merlinin rintaan ja painoi hänet rivakasti takaisin makuuasentoon. Merliniltä pääsi yllättynyt "uuf!" ja Arthur kietoi kätensä tiukasti Merlinin vyötärölle.

"Älä mene," hän mutisi tyynyynsä, avaamatta silmiään.

"Käyn vain hakemassa aamiaisen," Merlin yritti sanoa, mutta Arthur ei ollut kuulevinaan.

"Pysyt siinä," hän sanoi. "Prinssin määräys."

Merlin nauroi ääneen, koska outo tilanne muuttui vielä oudommaksi. Hän oli päättynyt Arthurin sänkyyn ja näytti siltä, että hänen piti oikeasti _taistella_ itsensä ulos siitä. Hän oli ollut joskus pahemmissakin tilanteissa, mutta sekin saattoi muuttua vielä pahaksi (tai ainakin noloksi) jollei hän nyt pääsisi keräämään vaatteitaan.

"Arthur," hän sanoi niin pehmeällä äänellä kuin vain osasi. "Käyn ihan nopeasti keittiössä ja tulen heti takaisin, okei? Muuten ne lähettävät tänne jonkun muun."

"Mmmjos on pakko," Arthur mumisi ja avasi silmänsä raolleen. Hän hymyili ja Merlinin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä.

"Hei," prinssi sanoi, ihan kuin he eivät olisi juuri keskustelleet.

"Hei," Merlin vastasi eikä hän voinut itselleen mitään, vaan suuteli Arthuria laiskasti. "Outoa, eikö olekin?" hän sanoi sitten.

"Ei ihan se sana millä minä tätä kuvailisin."

"Hyvällä tavalla outoa."

"Mm."

Merlin nousi vastahakoisesti ylös lämpimästä sängystä ja alkoi etsiä vaatteitaan. Arthur ei edes esittänyt että hän välttäisi katsomasta palvelijaansa, kun tämä säntäili paikasta toiseen enemmän tai vähemmän alastomana. Merlin tunsi poskiensa kuumenevan, mutta ei antanut Arthurille sitä tyydytystä, että hän antaisi ujoutensa näkyä.

Hän löysi vielä huivinsa takan päältä ("tarvitseeko sinun välttämättä laittaa sekin?" Arthur kysyi ja Merlin osoitti kirjavaa kaulaansa. "Tarvitsee.") ja tarkisti nopeasti olemuksensa peilistä.

"Ei kai sinun ulkonäöstäsi nyt huomaa, että vietit yön prinssin sängyssä?" Arthur huuteli sängystään, jossa hän makoili häpeilemättömästi peitotta.

"Onko pakko kuulostaa noin pahuksen ylpeältä?" Merlin kysyi, asettaen huiviaan parempaan asentoon. "Se ei nimittäin tule toistumaan, jos kuninkaallinen egonne paisuu sen takia entisestään."

"Jaa, nyt sitä jo uhkaillaan," Arthur sanoi laiskasti. "Ja vastauksena kysymykseesi, kyllä, olen aika pirun ylpeä."

Merlin otti sängyn ohi mennessään koristetyynyn ja heitti sen Arthurin naamaan. Prinssi heitti sen salamannopeasti sivuun ja heittäytyi uskomattomalla nopeudella sängyn toiseen päähän ennen kuin Merlin ehti tarpeeksi kauas ja tarttui tätä huivista.

"Ole nopea," hän sanoi matalalla äänellä.

Merlin virnisti. "Jos nyt edes päästäisit minut lähtemään niin voisin joskus palatakin."

Arthur pyöritti silmiään, suuteli häntä nopeasti ja heitti sitten Merlinin huivin tämän kasvoille. "Hopi hopi sitten."

Merlin riensi ovelle, huudahti "Kaaliaivo!", sulki oven vikkelästi ja kuuli kuinka tyyny tömpsähti oveen, siihen kohtaan, missä hänen päänsä oli juuri ollut.

Outoa tai ei, juuri mikään ei ole muuttunut, Merlin ajatteli kun hän lähti tavallista rivakoimmin askelin kohti keittiötä.

* * *

"Eikö Morgana olekaan tyrmässä?"

Gwen hätkähti hiukan ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Merliniä, aamiaislautanen kädessään.

"Hyvää huomenta sinullekin," hän sanoi painokkaasti ja Merlin tunsi olevansa taas kuin huonostikäyttäytyvä pikkupoika. "Ja ei, lady Morganan rangaistus alkaa vasta huomenaamulla. Jotta hän voi osallistua, öh, juhliin."

"Sinun juhliisi," Merlin korjasi iloisesti ja Gwen yskäisi nolona. "Mitä, eikö se ole hienoa? Kyllä minulle kelpaisi ihan omat juhlat. Sitä paitsi, sinä olet ansainnut ne!"

"Mutta en ole tottunut siihen, että olen huomion keskipisteenä!" Gwen sanoi onnettomasti. "Minä yritin puhua Morganan pään ympäri että hän menisi perumaan puheensa Utherille ja juhlat peruttaisiin! Mutta ei, hän vain sanoi että hän haluaa lainata minulle yhtä mekoistaan ja kielsi minua väittämästä vastaan."

Merlin siristi silmiään. "Saat juhlat, kaikki ovat sinulle kiitollisia, saat kunniaa teoistasi ja näytät samalla nätiltä. En nyt näe tämän asian varjopuolta." Jos hän itse saisi edes kerran työstään sellaiset kiitokset, hän olisi varmaan onnesta soikeana.

"En minä tarvitse sellaista," Gwen sanoi hiljaa ja vilpittömästi. "Minulle on tärkeintä, että Morgana on elossa ja kunnossa. En tehnyt sitä itseni vuoksi, vaan hänen."

Merlin ei vastannut mitään vähään aikaan, vaan keskittyi keräämään pöydältä ruokaa Arthurin lautaselle. Häntä jotenkin hävetti. Tietenkin hänkin pelasti Arthurin kerta toisensa jälkeen ihan vain siksi koska hän ei halunnut hänen kuolevan tai loukkaantuvan. Hän muisti kuinka hänen ensimmäisinä viikkoinaan Camelotissa hän oli suojellut Arthuria paljon itsekkäimmistä syistä. Hän oli itse asiassa vihannut prinssiä koko sydämestään, mutta pitänyt hänet hengissä, koska se oli hänen "kohtalonsa" tehdä niin ja siten hän saattoi tuoda rauhan ja onnellisen lopun kaikille hänen kaltaisilleen. Arthur ei siis aluksi ollut muuta kuin välikappale Merlinin silmissä. Mutta jotenkin siinä oli sitten käynyt niin, että Merlin huomasi olevansa huolissaan Arthurista myös ihan vain hänen itsensä takia. Se oli tapahtunut pikkuhiljaa ja nykyään Merlin "kohtalo" tuli vasta Arthurin jälkeen.

Gwen luuli hiljaisuuden johtuvan siitä, että Merlin ei ymmärtänyt, joten hän jatkoi: "Jos sinä pelastaisit Arthurin hengen, etkö tekisikin sen vain juuri sen takia etkä minkään muun? Minä tiedän, ettei hän ole mikään unelma työnantaja, mutta sinä välität hänestä, etkö niin?"

"Nääh," Merlin sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä, nauraen sisäisesti. _Mitä nyt ihan hiukan._

Gwen pudisti päätään ja tökkäsi Merliniä sormellaan kylkeen. "Älä esitä, kyllä sen nyt näkee tyhmäkin, että sinä ja Arthur olette melkein kuin ystäviä."

"No en nyt sanoisi _ystäviä_," Merlin huomautti, nauttien olostaan. Toivottavasti hän lopettaisi ajoissa, ennen kuin hän oikeasti paljastaisi jotakin. Hän oli vain liian iloinen hänen ja Arthurin suhteen uudesta suunnasta ettei hän pystynyt pitämään suutaan kiinni. "Okei, sinun sanoissasi on järkeä. Mutta Uther haluaa pitää pirskeet ja Morgana antoi hänelle ihan hyvän syyn, joten tuskinpa tässä voi mitään muuta kuin vain mennä mukana. Sitä paitsi, siitä voi tulla todella kivaa."

"Ehkä," Gwen sanoi epäilevästi. "Jollen nolaa itseäni täysin."

"Et nolaa. Sinä jos kuka osaat käyttäytyä täysin moitteettomasti," Merlin vakuutti. "Muuten, miksi Morganan rangaistus alkaa vasta huomenna? Tai siis, hän haluaa tietenkin tulla juhliisi, mutta miten hän sai luvan?"

"Samasta syystä kuin moni muukin asia täällä päin tapahtuu," Gwen sanoi ja nosti täyden tarjottimen käsilleen. "Koska Morgana taivutteli Utheria."

"Vau, Morgana on tosiaan saanut kiedottua itsensä Utherin pikkusormen ympäri."

Gwen hymyili leveästi. "Ketäpä hän ei olisi," hän sanoi ja pyyhälsi tiehensä niin hyvineen.

Merlin jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä hetkeksi. Sitten hän naurahti ja muisti, että hänellä oli kiire.

Hänen kävellessään takaisin, hälytyskellot alkoivat soida.

Merlinin sydän pomppasi kurkkuun, sillä hän pelkäsi aina pahinta, kun kellojen äänet alkoivat kajahdella pitkin linnan käytäviä. Hän melkein hylkäsi painavan tarjottimen käsistään, mutta päättikin nopeasti taikoa sen kevyemmäksi, sillä käytävässä ei ollut muita. Sitten hän pinkaisi juoksuun.

Hän saapui Arthurin ovelle hengittäen raskaasti, puoliksi juoksemisen, puoliksi pelon takia. Hän avasi oven koputtamatta ja melkein suli lattialle helpotuksesta.

Arthur oli, ihme ja kumma, täysissä pukeissa ja valppaan näköisenä keskellä huonetta, näyttäen vähän stressaantuneelta, mutta muuten hän näytti olevan kunnossa. Merlinin piti sulkea silmänsä hetkeksi ja huokaista syvään, jotta hän sai itsensä rauhoittumaan. Sitten hän laski tarjottimen käsistään.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" hän kysyi.

Arthur seisahtui ja veti kättään hiustensa läpi niin että ne jäivät pystyyn. Merlin melkein hymyili.

"Lady Odelia on kadonnut. Leon oli täällä juuri äsken. Hän kävi ilmoittamassa, että kun vartijat olivat hakemassa Odeliaa teloitettavaksi aukiolle, selli olikin tyhjä. Isä pyysi minut saliin välittömästi. Hän on takuulla todella vihainen."

Merlin rypisti otsaansa. "Miten se on mahdollista? Paitsi jos..."

"Hänen siskonsa tai hänen palvelijansa pelasti hänet, niin. En tiedä vielä yksityiskohtia, mutta saan varmasti kuulla ne pian. Minun täytyy syödä sitten vasta kun kokoontuminen on ohi..." Arthur vilkaisi kaipaavasti muhkeaa aamiaistaan, mutta veti katseensa pois päättäväisesti.

"Voinko minä tulla?" Merlin kysyi, vaikka olikin jo varma vastauksesta.

"Tietenkin, älä tyhmiä kysy."

Arthur oli rynnimässä jo ovelle, mutta Merlin pysäytti hänet. "Odota!"

Prinssi kääntyi häntä kohti. "Merlin, minulla ei ole nyt aikaa, voiko se odottaa kunnes pääsemme takaisin? Isä odottaa minua ja..."

"Ei, ei kun anna kun minä vähän..." Merlin sanoi ja tuli lähemmäs. "Et voi mennä tuon näköisenä isäsi ja muiden korkea-arvoisten eteen."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Arthur kivahti.

Merlin suki hänen hiuksiaan tasaisemmaksi, suoristi hänen kaulustaan ja otti tunikan helman pois hänen housuistaan. "Sinun pitäisi opetella pukeutumaan," hän mumisi.

"Miksi? Sinä teet sen kuitenkin puolestani."

"Mieluummin riisuisin," Merlin sanoi rohkein mielin, sillä hän oli saanut sellaisen käsityksen, että hän saattoi sanoa sellaisia asioita ääneen. Se tuntui kummalta, mutta hyvältä.

Arthur punastui ihan vähän, mutta hän peitti sen olankohautuksen ja ison egonsa alle. "Uskon sen ja saat luvan tehdä niin heti kun tämä sotku on selvitetty. Mutta nyt meidän pitää mennä."

Hän painoi nopean suukon Merlinin otsaan, tarttui tätä tiukasti ranteesta ja työnsi hänet edellään ulos.

Oli outoa kävellä Arthurin jäljessä, kuin hän olisi yhä vain ja ainostaan prinssin palvelija eikä mitään muuta. Täysin järjesnvastaisesti Merlin pelkäsi, että heidän muuttunut suhteensa jotenkin näkyisi ulospäin ja että kaikki näkisivät jo yhdestä vilkaisusta, että Merlin oli viettänyt yön prinssinsä sängyssä. Kaikki vain kuitenkin kohtelivat häntä samanlaisesti kuin ennenkin (palvelusväki hymyili hänelle ja tervehti, ylempiarvoiset eivät katsoneet päinkään) joten hän rentoutui.

Salissa kaikki olivat jo paikoillaan ja odottivat ilmeisesti vain sitä, että kruununprinssikin saapuisi paikalle. Merlin saattoi melkein aistia Arthurin häpeän, kun hän näki että häntä oltiin odotettu. Utherin ärsyyntynyt ilme ei auttanut tilannetta.

Merlin vetäytyi tavalliselle paikalleen, mutta hän oli hädin tuskin ehtinyt pysähtyä paikalleen, kun joku nykäisi häntä hihasta.

"Missä sinä olit viime yön? Olin huolissani!" Gaius supatti hiljaa, mutta vihaisesti.

Ups. Ai niin.

"Kerron myöhemmin," Merlin sanoi, sillä hetki ei ollut oikea eikä sopiva. Lisäksi, hän ei ollut yhtään varma, _mitä_ hän Gaiukselle kertoisi. Vanha mies onneksi vain nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa kohti kuningasta. Merlin teki samoin.

"Kuten kaikki varmasti jo tietävät, kuolemaantuomittu vanki lady Odelia on kadonnut," Uther sanoi. Hän näytti erittäin vihaiselta, mutta onnistui jotenkin, pitämään itsensä kivenkovana tuolillaan. Keneltäkään ei jäänyt huomaamatta hänen nyrkkiin puristettuja käsiään. Morgana, joka istui hänen vieressään, näytti kalpeammalta kuin yleensä, mutta hänen ilmeensä ei paljastanut mitään. Gwen näytti hänen takanaan huolestuneelta.

"Voisiko joku kertoa, mitä tarkalleen tapahtui?" Arthur kysyi. "Miten hän pääsi vartijoiden ohi?"

Eräs vartijoista astui esiin. Hän oli melko nuori mies, mutta hän oli ollut palveluksessa kauan. Hänen ohitseen ei pääsisi helpolla.

"Seisoimme vartijossa, kaksi meistä yläkerrassa, kolme tyrmässä vahtimassa ovea. Lady Odelia ei käyttäynyt mitenkään oudosti, hän vain istui sellissään hiljaa. Sitten, yhtäkkiä, tyrmiin alkoi valua jonkinlaista savua. Vedimme miekkamme esiin ja menimme etsimään savun aiheuttajaa. Ensin luulimme, että joku oli sytyttänyt tulipalon, mutta se savu oli erilaista."

"Taikaa?" Uther kysyi heti, puristaen käsiään tiukemmin nyrkkiin.

"En usko, majesteetti," vartija sanoi. "He haisi joiltakin yrteiltä. Kenties hovilääkäri osaisi arvioida sen kunnolla, sir."

"Mitä se savu sitten teki?"

"Ensin aloimme yskiä, koska tuntui siltä, kuin olisimme tukehtuneet siihen. Sitten kaikki vain pimeni. Emme ehtineet nähdä, kuka sen oli aiheuttanut. Heräsin siihen, kun lady Odeliaa teloitukseen hakemaan tullut vartija ravisteli minut hereille. Lady oli kadonnut ja ilmeisesti kukaan ei ollut nähnyt hänen pakenevan. Hevostallista on varastettu kaksi hevosta, joten emme usko että lady ja hänen pelastajansa ovat enää Camelotissa."

Uther hieroi otsaansa. "Gaius, osaatko kertoa suoralta kädeltä, mitä se savu oli?" hän kysyi.

"Minun täytyy tutkia sitä vielä, majesteetti, mutta olen vakuuttunut siitä että kyse ei ole taikuudesta," Gaius sanoi vakavaan tapaansa.

"Selvä. Leon, ota pari miestä mukaan ja menkää etsimään heidän jälkiään. Yrittäkää ottaa selvää siitä mihin suuntaan he ovat paenneet. He eivät ole voineet päästä kovin kauas, sillä he tuskin ovat lähteneet ennen aamunkoittoa," kuningas määräsi. Leon kumarsi nopeasti ja poistui nopeasti paikalta, muut ritarit hänen perässään.

"Morgana, sinä pysyt koko loppupäivän huoneessasi ja joku saa vartijoida oveasi. Sama juttu Arthurille," Uther sanoi sitten ja sai välittömästi niskaansa vastaväitteitä.

Morgana avasi suunsa ensin. "Miksi ihmeessä? Ei hänellä ole mitään syytä enää minua tappaa, kaikki tietävät jo totuuden! Sitä paitsi, he pakenivat, he yrittävät päästä _pois _Camelotista!" Hän nousi seisomaan ja katsoi Utheria pyytävästi. "Olkaa kiltti, minun pitää auttaa Gweniä valmistautumaan hänen juhliinsa."

Kuningas vilkaisi nopeasti Gweniä, joka ei näyttänyt olevan kovin mielissään siitä, että hänet mainittiin. Sitten hän katsoi Morganaa ja huokaisi.

"Olkoon, mutta en ota silti riskiä. Älä mene yksin minnekään ja kanna jotakin asetta mukanasi, onko selvä?"

Morgana näytti häiritseän ilahtuneelta siitä, että hänen käskettiin pitää asetta mukanaan. Hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja antoi periksi.

Sitten oli Arthurin vuoro. "Isä, miksi olette minusta huolissanne, enhän minä ollut missään vaiheessa kohteena. Voin mennä Leonin ja muiden kanssa etsimään jälkiä. Tiedätte, että olen hyvä löytämään niitä..."

Uther nosti kätensä pystyyn ja Arthur vaikeni. "Kuten sanoin, en ota riskejä, vaikka ne vaikuttaisivatkin epätodennäköisiltä. On tullut selväksi, että lady Odelia on vaarallinen ja kostonhimoinen, emmekä tiedä hänen siskonsa olinpaikasta. Joten Arthur, sama pätee sinuun. Joko pysyt huoneessasi tai liikut vain jonkun seurassa. Ja pidät miekkaa mukanasi. Asia loppuun käsitelty," hän sanoi päättäväisesti kun Arthut aikoi vielä sanoa jotakin.

"Pitäkää kaikki silmänne auki ja jos havaitsette jotakin epätavallista, tulkaa heti ilmoittamaan minulle tai prinssi Arthurille. Kokoontuminen on päättynyt," kuningas ilmoitti ja väki alkoi valua ulos.

"Merlin," Gaius sanoi ja tarttui Merliniä olkapäästä. Hän puhui normaalilla äänellä nyt kun kaikki ihmiset hälisivät heidän ympärillään. "Missä sinä olet ollut? Onko jotakin sattunut?"

Merlin puri huultaan ja päätti sitten kertoa totuuden. Tavallaan. "Olin, tuota... jäin Arthurin huoneeseen yöksi."

Gaius kohotti kulmakarvaansa. "Ethän sinä ole ikinä jäänyt palvelijanhuoneeseen yöksi. En edes tiennyt että se on asumiskelpoinen."

Kaikista keskusteluista tämä oli viimeinen, jonka hän halusi Gaiuksen kanssa käydä. Silti, hän ei halunnut valehdella. Kaikesta huolimatta, hän oli siinä aika surkea. "En jäänyt yöksi palvelijanhuoneeseen, Gaius."

Hovilääkäri näytti ensin hämmentyneeltä, sitten järkyttyneeltä ja lopulta hän päätyi takaisin hämmennykseen. "Vai niin," oli kaikki mitä hän sanoi.

"Ole kiltti äläkä pakota minua selittämään enempää," Merlin rukoili häneltä. "Tiedän, että se on vähän outoa ja miljoonalla eri tavalla kiellettyä, mutta... Gaius, en taida nukkua enää niin usein huoneessani."

Gaiuksen hämmennys muuttui huoleksi. "Voi Merlin. Ihan kuin sinulla ei olisi jo tarpeeksi salaisuuksia harteillasi. Minä en voi määrätä sinua tekemään mitään, olethan sinä aikuinen ihminen, mutta... ole silti varovainen, olethan?"

"Totta kai olen."

"Lukitsette aina oven yöksi."

"Ilman muuta."

"Koitatte olla hiljaa, jos se vain on mahdollista..."

"Gaius-"

"Ja olisi varmaan parasta, että vain sinä peset ja vaihdat lakanat tästä lähtien..."

"Gaius-!"

"Ja jos ikinä tarvitsette jotakin salvaa, tiedäthän, helpot-"

"Gaius!" Merlin parkaisi epätoivoisesti. Hänen päänsä tuntui kummalta, eikä hän ollut varma, oliko hän kalvennut vai punastunut. "Kiitos vain, mutta me... me huolehdimme kyllä. Sinun ei tarvitse... voidaanko sopia, että ei puhuta tästä enää ikinä, ellei ole ihan pakko? Jooko?"

Gaius nyökkäsi hitaasti ja tietäväisesti ja Merlin alkoi jo katua totuuden kertomista. Olisi pitänyt keksiä joku tarina, olisi se ollut sitten miten kehno tahansa...

"Merlin!" kuului tuttu huuto jostakin oven toiselta puolelta. Sali oli tyhjennyt ja Arthur oli ilmeisesti huomannut, että Merlin ei kulkenutkaan hänen perässään niin kuin hän tietenkin automaattisesti oletti.

"Sinun pitää kaiketi mennä," Gaius sanoi ja hänen äänensävynsä oli yhä erittäin häiritsevä. "Muista, mitä neuvoin, Merlin."

Merlin epäili että hän pystyisi ikinä unohtamaan, vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi. Hän värähti juostessaan ärsyyntyneen Arthurin luo.

* * *

"Okei, miten kauan?" Merlin kysyi, kun he istuivat taas Arthurin huoneessa. Kuten odottaa saattoi, prinssi oli vähän nyreällä tuulella siitä, että hänen piti istua sisällä samaan aikaan kun muut ritarit olivat ulkona seikkailemassa, mutta hänen huono tuulensa meni ohi yllättävän nopeasti. Ehkä se johtui hyvästä aamiaisesta tai aamiaisen jälkeisestä muhinoinnista sängyllä. Melko varmasti molemmista, Merlin päätti.

"Miten kauan mitä?" Arthur mumisi hänen olkapäätään vasten. "Jos haluat vastauksen kysymykseen, sinun pitää kysyä kunnon kysymyksiä."

Merlin pyöräytti silmiään. "Miten kauan olette halunneet päästä lääppimään minua?"

Arthur huokaisi ärsyyntyneesti. "Okei, ennen kuin vastaan, kaksi asiaa: yksi, älä teitittele tai kutsu minua arvonimillä kun olemme... tällä tavalla, okei? Se on jotenkin epämukavaa."

"Selvä."

"Ja kaksi, ole kiltti ja lopeta 'lääppimisestä' puhuminen. Se kuulostaa siltä että sinä olet vain palvelija ja tämä kuuluu työhösi. Tiedän, että monet isännät 'lääppivät' palvelijoitaan, mutta tämä ei ole sellaista, ymmärrätkö?" Arthur nosti äkkiä katseensa Merlinin silmiin. "Kai tiesit, ettei tämä ole mikään velvollisuus?"

Merlinin oli pakko naurahtaa. "Tietenkin tiesin! Et sinä ole... sellainen," hän sanoi. "Enkä minä tarkoittanut 'lääppimisellä' sitä, kunhan vitsailin. Mikä sana olisi sitten parempi?"

"Mikä tahansa muu kuin lääppiminen. Tai kouriminen," Arthur vastasi. Hän laski päänsä Merlinin rinnalle.

"Hmm... okei. Muhia? Himoita? Kuksia? Tai kuten juoruilevat palvelustytöt sanovat, 'tehdä _sitä_?'"

"Vau, Merlin. Ihan kuin suoraan jostain lemmenrunosta," Arthur ynisi.

"Nyt keksin!" Merlin tokaisi. "Runoilu."

"Anteeksi mitä?"

"Kun puhumme meistä kahdesta ja kaikesta... tästä," Merlin selitti ja heilutti kättään heidän yhteen kietoutuneiden kehojensa yläpuolella. "Voimme puhua 'runoilusta'. Sillä tavoin, jos joku vahingossa kuulee, se ei haittaa. Sinä sanoit, että mikä tahansa käy."

Arthur näytti siltä että hän halusi väittää vastaan, mutta päättikin sitten vain myöntyä. "Hyvä on."

"Eli, kuinka kauan olet halunnut runoilla minun kanssani?" Merlin kysyi.

Arthur naurahti heidän koodikielelleen ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, miettien. "Sitä on vähän vaikeaa sanoa tarkkaan," hän sanoi hitaasti. "Mutta luulisin, että noin vuosi sitten tajusin, että olet minulle enemmän kuin palvelija ja noin puoli vuotta sitten jäin ensimmäistä kertaa tuijottamaan sinun suutasi ja miettimään että miltä sitä tuntuisi suudella. Siitä se alamäki sitten alkoi ja lopulta huomasin, että halusin runoilla sinun kanssasi enkä kestäisi sitä, että joku muu runoilisi sinulle minun sijastani."

"Mikset vaan sitten ottanut _runokirjaa _esiin?"

"Sinä taidat todella nauttia tästä, etkö vain?"

"Tämä on hauskaa!"

Arthur nipisti häntä hellästi korvasta. "En minä voinut ottaa _runokirjaa _esiin, koska jos sinä et olisikaan pitänyt siitä? Enkä minä halunnut pakottaa sinua runoilemaan kanssani, koska se olisi ollut väärin. En edes tiennyt, olisitko halunnut runoilla miehen kanssa. Pelkäsin, että heität runokirjan tuleen ja kaikki muut kirjat sen perässä ja lähdet pois. Joten, pidin sen hyllyssä."

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken. Merlinin suu nytkähti ja sitten he molemmat purskahtivat nauruun.

"Olet oikeassa, tämä on hauskaa," Arthur sai sanottua nauramisen lomassa. "Kuulostin todella intohimoiselta runoharrastajalta."

Tämä tuotti vain lisää naurua ja he kumpikin tiesivät, etteivät he voisi puhua runoilusta enää ikinä vakavasti. Ei sillä, että se olisivat aiemmin puhuneet.

"Okei, okei," Arthur rauhoitti itsensä, asettui makaamaan selälleen ja veti Merlinin päälleen. "Kuinka kauan sinä sitten olet halunnut päästä runoilemaan minun kanssani?"

Merlinin piti miettiä tätä hetki, sillä hän ei ollut varma. Hän oli todella vihannut Arthuria ensin, sillä prinssi oli näyttänyt olevan lapsellinen, tarpeettoman väkivaltainen ja itsekäs. Mutta jossain vaiheessa hän oli huomannut, että kaiken sen alla Arthur oli vain nuori mies, joka eli jatkuvan paineen alla sillä häneltä odotettiin niin paljon. Ajan myötä Merlin oli nähnyt, kuinka Camelotin prinssi oli muun muassa valmis taistelemaan pienen kyläpahasen riveissä (koska se oli ollut _Merlinin_ kotikylä ja koska _Merlinin_ äiti ja ystävät asuivat siellä), uhraamaan itsensä muiden ihmisten puolesta ja rikkomaan isänsä käskyjä jos jonkun henki oli vaarassa.

"En oikeasti osaa sanoa. En koskaan edes antanut itselleni lupaa miettiä sellaista mahdollisuuttakaan, että me voisimme joskus runoilla. Kasasin vain muita kirjoja runokirjan eteen niin, etten koskaan edes nähnyt sitä, vaikka siellä se oli," hän sanoi täysin vakavana.

Arthur hymyili, mutta ei nauranut enää. "Hyvä että saimme runokirjat pois hyllyistä, eikö vain?"

"Mm-m," Merlin sanoi myöntävästi ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä. "Haluatko lausua pari runoa nyt? Ovi on lukossa ja sinua tuskin tarvitaan vähään aikaan."

"Taidan kirjoittaa pari uuttakin runoa," Arthur sanoi virnuillen ja veti Merlinin lähemmäs.

* * *

Gwenin kunniaksi järjestetyt pidot olivat Merlinin mielestä mukavimmat juhlat, jotka Camelotissa oli hänen aikanaan järjestetty.

Gwen istui kunniapaikalla keskellä pöytää. Hänellä oli yllään yksi Morganan sievistä mekoista, joka sopi hänelle uskomattoman hyvin. Hänen kihara tukkansa oli laitettu huolellisesti nutturalle ja siihen oli kiinnitetty mekkoon sopivia, sinisiä kukkia. Kaiken kruunasi päivänsankarin leveä, ujo hymy.

Morgana säteili hänen toisella puolellaan. Hän näytti todella iloiselta palvelijansa ja ystävänsä puolesta ja kääntyi vähän väliä puhumaan tämän kanssa. Merlin huomasi, että hän oli pukeutunut vähän vaatimattomammin kuin yleensä: hänellä oli yksinkertainen mekko eikä juuri lainkaan koruja. Hän selväsi halusi kaiken huomion olevan Gwenissä. Arthur istui Gwenin toisella puolella, kun taas kuningas istui tällä kertaa huoneen toisessa päässä vieraiden maiden aatelisten kanssa.

Paikalla olivat kaikki turnajaisten osallistujat, sillä heidän oli määrä lähteä seuraavien päivien aikana koteihinsa. Melkein kaikki olivat hyvillään siitä, että viimeisetkin pidot pidettiin, vaikka naisvoittaja ei koskaan selvinnytkään. Vain muutama nyrpisteli nenäänsä sille, että juhlat olivat palvelijan kunniaksi järjestetyt. Siinäpähän nyrpistelevät, Merlin ajatteli. Ei kukaan uskaltanut kuitenkaan kyseenalaistaa Utherin päätöksiä ääneen.

Kun ensimmäiset viinilasit oli kaadettu täyteen (Merlin sai kunnian täyttää Arthurin, Gwenin ja Morganan mukit. Hän otti itselleen myös puolikkaan pikarillisen, koska Arthur vaati), Uther nousi seisomaan ja kohotti maljan.

"Malja sepäntytär Guineverelle, joka epäitsekkäästi pelasti lady Morganan hengen ja jolle saamme olla kiitollisia!" hän sanoi kovaan ääneen. Hän jopa katsoi Gweniä silmiin ja hymyili hyväksyvästi. Palvelustyttö katseli häkeltyneenä ympärilleen, kun kaikki muut noudattivat kuninkaan esimerkkiä ja kohottivat maljansa. "Guineverelle!" Maljat kilisivät kun ihmiset skoolasivat ja ottivat hörpyn viinistään.

"Ja haluamme myös luovuttaa Guineverelle palkinnon, joka olisi alunperin kuulunut turnajaisten voittajalle," Morgana sanoi sitten. "Koska olette kaikki varmasti kanssani samaa mieltä, että hän on se, joka on osoittanut todellista taistelutahtoa ja lojaalisuutta."

Hän otti pöydältä esineen, joka oli kääritty silkkiliinaan ja kääntyi kohti ystäväänsä. Hän veti liinan pois ja sen alta paljastui kaunis tiara. Se oli samantapainen kuin miestenkin palkintokruunu oli ollut, mutta sirompi ja kauniimpi. Gwen katsoi sitä suurin silmin.

Morgana puhui suoraan kohti Gweniä. "Sinua uskollisempaa ja parempaa palvelijaa saa etsiä, Gwen. Olet todella osoittanut olevasi rohkea ja epäitsekäs. Olen sinulle ikuisesti henkeni velkaa. Olet todella ansainnut tämän." Hän asetti tiaran Gwenin päähän ja halasi tätä sitten tiukasti. Sali puhkesi taputtamaan innokkaasti. Moni pyyhki silmäkulmiaan liikutuksesta.

Sitten pidot todella käynnistyivät: oli ruokaa, oli musiikkia, oli kaikkea mitä onnistuneilta juhlilta vaadittiinkin. Kaikki halusivat kätellä ja jutella Gwenin kanssa ja Merlin huomasi, että palvelustyttö ei näyttänyt ollenkaan epämukavalta. Ehkä hänestä oli kuitenkin kivaa olla välillä huomion keskipisteenä. Morgana oli hänen lähellään koko ajan, ilmeisesti Gwenin itsensä pyynnöstä. Kaksi naista liikkuivat salissa käsikynkässä, molemmat hymyillen sädehtivästi.

Arthur istui pöydässään lähes koko ajan, mutta hänkin näytti nauttivan olostaan. Merlinin piti tietenkin hoitaa velvollisuutensa palvelijana mutta aina vähän väliä heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja he vaihtoivat salaiset hymyt. Arthur ei juonut läheskään niin paljon kuin ensimmäisissä pidoissa ja nyt Merlin ymmärsi mistä sekin oli johtunut.

Yhdessä vaiheessa Arthur viittasi Merlinin tulemaan luokseen. "Lady Odeliasta, lady Neilinasta tai heidän palvelijastaan ei löytynyt jälkeäkään," prinssi sanoa matalalla äänellä. "Isä luovutti heidän suhteensa, koska he ovat todennäköisesti jo kaukana täältä."

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Se on hyvä. Ehkä he löytävät itselleen paikan, jossa heidät hyväksytään sellaisina kuin he ovat ja jossa heidän ei tarvitse pelätä."

"Odelia melkein teki hirveän rikoksen, jota en voisi ikinä antaa hänelle anteeksi," Arthur sanoi ja kohautti sitten olkiaan. "Mutta olet oikeassa. En olisi kuitenkaan halunnut hänen kuolevan. Kaikki päättyi lopulta hyvin, eikö niin?"

Merlin olisi kovasti halunnut kiertää kätensä Arthurin kaulan ympäri ja pysyä siinä koko loppuillan, mutta tietenkään hän ei tehnyt niin. Sen sijaan hän hymyili.

"Niin päättyi," hän sanoi hiljaa. "Ajattelitko mennä tänään aikaisin nukkumaan?"

Arthur kallisti päätään. "Saattaa olla. Jos tulet auttamaan minut yöpuulle."

"Voin vaikka lukea iltasadun. Tai pari runoa?"

"Kyllä, olen jotenkin kiintynyt runouteen tässä lähiaikoina."

Merlin pidätteli nauruaan ja päätti lähteä ennen kuin tilanne riistäytyisi käsistä. Hän tiesi, ettei prinssin ollut sopivaa lähteä vielä niin aikaisin, joten hän asettui salin reunalla odottamaan.

Kaikki tosiaan oli hyvin, hän ajatteli. Gwen oli sankari, Morgana oli todistanut olevansa muutakin kuin nätti tyttö mekossa. Samoin oli tehnyt lady Neilina, joka oli saanut kuulla vain pilkkaa ja vähättelyä koko elämänsä. Kukaan ei ollut päässyt hengestään ja kolme naista Gawantista olivat toivottavasti löytäneet jostain paremman elämän.

Mitä Merliniin itseensä tuli, hän tuskin olin ikinä ollut niin onnellinen. Hän sai käpertyä joka ilta Arthurin viereen ja herätä samasta paikasta aamulla. Hän sai yhä kuulla joka päivä, että hän oli idiootti ja Arthur sai kuulla joka päivä, että hän oli typerys, mutta sanat olivat saaneet kokonaan uuden merkityksen. Merlinistä tuntui, että jokin puuttuva osa hänen sisällään oli viimein loksahtanut paikoilleen.

Hän katseli salia, näki Morganan ja Gwenin nauravan jollekin, Arthurin tuijottelevan haaveilevasti tyhjyyteen, vieraiden tanssivan sydämensä kyllyydestä, Utherin juttelevan rennosti Gaiuksen kanssa.

Merlin oli kiitollinen siitä, että Uther päätti järjestää turnajaiset.

* * *

_A/N2: Eli halusin selventää pari juttua. Alussa sanoin että ficci on aikaansa edellä ja tällä tarkoitin tätä hieman feminististä suuntaa jonka tämä tarina puolivahingossa otti. Mutta hei, _'Merlinissäkin_' Morgause taistelee Arthuria vastaan (ja voittaa) ja naiset taistelevat muutenkin joko taialla tai ilman. En tiedä miten paljon naiset oikeasti käyttelivät aseita siihen aikaan, mutta eipä sillä nyt niin ole väliä. Minun teki mieli kirjoittaa ficci jossa naiset saavat olla isommassa roolissa, mutta jossa on kuitenkin Merthuria. Se oli kivaa!_

_Toinen juttu on se että koska tämä sijoittuu kausiin 1 ja 2, kukaan ei tiedä että Morgana on oikeasti Utherin tytär (ei edes Merlin joka yleensä tietää kaiken ennen muita ja jonka näkökulmasta tämä oli kerrottu) joten siksi Morgana on Utherille "kuin" oma tytär._

_Ja kolmas juttu on se, että jos joku ei muka huomannut, varastin tuon "runoilun" häikäilemättömästi itse sarjasta, olikohan se kaudelta 5? Olen nähnyt miljoona erilaista vitsiä siitä, että kun Merlin "opettaa Arthurille runollisuutta", se onkin eufenismi. Se oli pakko ottaa mukaan._

_Kiitos kun luit ja hyvää kevättä! -OFW_


End file.
